First Date
by Inazuma Eleven Lovers
Summary: Tsurugi mendapat hadiah doorprize berupa mini compo yang kemudian ditukar oleh tiket couple ke Inazuma Wonderland atas permintaan Hakuryuu. Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana cara dia mengajak gebetannya—ehem, Kariya, ehem—untuk pergi ke sana? Yah, bagaimana pun, ini pertama kali bagi Tsurugi untuk pergi dengan Kariya—berdua saja. [Project Collab Fic]
1. Iseng-Iseng Berhadiah

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

**Notes:** There's no any (?) Tsurugi Kyousuke that harmed nor humiliated during the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

_Proudly presents our collab fic:_

"**First Date"**

by Yondita, Kana Hime, Sarah Putri, Tsubaki Audhi, Kuroi-Neko-cii, echinesia, Lunlun Caldia, Jessica Zhou, & Kuroka.

* * *

[Chapter 1: "Iseng-Iseng Berhadiah"]

.

.

.

Tsurugi menatap intens dua buah lembar karcis taman bermain yang kini tergeletak tanpa daya di atas meja belajarnya.

Siapa sangka bahwa kegiatan iseng-iseng bermain lotere bersama Hakuryuu ketika pulang sekolah barusan membuahkannya hadiah berupa _doorprize_ sebuah _mini compo_ (yang pada saat itu juga segera Hakuryuu cegat dan memohon-mohon padanya untuk menukarkan hadiah tersebut dengan dua lembar tiket _couple _ke Inazuma Wonderland; karena Hakuryuu begitu bersikeras, Tsurugi menjadi risih sendiri hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memenuhi permohonan sang sahabat kuncupnya)?

Tsurugi menautkan jari di dagunya tanpa melepaskan pandangan intensnya dari karcis tersebut. Seolah-olah jika ia melakukannya maka secara ajaib lembaran-lembaran tersebut akan berubah menjadi setumpuk uang.

Hanya ada satu hal yang sedang dipikirkannya pada saat ini.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa...

..Ehem.

Mengajak gebetannya untuk pergi bersamanya ke Inazuma Wonderland menggunakan tiket _couple _tersebut.

Tsurugi pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan kalimat ajakan yang hendak ia lontarkan pada sang boncel terkasih.

"Gah! Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" berbagai macam pikiran menghantuinya.

Sekilas terbayang olehnya wajah si boncel yang senang bukan kepalang apabila mendapatkan tiket itu dan pergi bersamanya.

"_Waaah..! Tsurugi-kun, terima kasih banyak...!"_ seru si boncelnya tersebut riang dengan senyum lebar pada wajahnya yang manis dan bulat sambil melompat ringan ke arahnya dan memeluknya sayang.

Baru saja sedetik membayangkan adegan tersebut, wajah Tsurugi sudah bersemu merah: salah tingkah sendiri.

Tsurugi menepuk pipinya lumayan keras, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan tentang sang gebetan.

Tanpa sadar kini tangannya telah mengambil HP dan memencet tombol_ 'call' _pada nomor paling atas di kontaknya.

**Tuuut.**

_**Tuuuut.**_

_"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan. Silahkan melakukan pengisian ulang."__  
_  
Tsurugi bengong.

Antara terkejut dan merasa lega.

Terkejut karena barusan ia NYARIS saja menghubungi si boncel; dan merasa lega karena ia belum mengisi pulsanya sehingga kali ini jiwanya terselamatkan.

Tsurugi sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan di telepon jika saja panggilannya barusan benar-benar tersambung.

Baru lima menit bocah buntut ini menarik nafas lega, HP biru dongkernya kembali berbunyi pertanda SMS masuk. Jarinya kembali meraih HP yang-baru-ia letakkan.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat dari siapa pesan masuk itu datang, matanya terus-terusan menatap layar hp yang menunjukkan nama sang gebetan tercinta(?), 'Kariya Masaki'.

Lalu, Tsurugi pun mengambil _handphone _dan membaca pesan dari boncel tercintanya. *?*

_"Nee, ada apa Tsurugi-kun? 'v'a"_

Yah, rasanya, melalui SMS dia bisa menyampaikan dengan jelas. Mungkin saja kalau dia di telfon balik dia bisa tergagap-gagap karena bingung apa yang akan dia katakan ke boncelnya. *?* Dengan cepat, Tsurugi mengambil _handphone_ biru dongkernya dan membalas SMS dari si boncel.

_"Hmm... begini, Kariya. Aku ingin mengajakmu..."_pesan Tsurugi dengan kecepatan kilat. Meskipun jemarinya gemetaran—tentu saja, yang sekarang akan dikiriminya pesan adalah sang pujaan hati—, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kecepatan tangan dan jantungnya sangat tidak normal saat ini.

**Triling.**

_"Hee? Kemana?" _jawab Kariya. Tsurugi gelagapan. Apa yang harus ia balas? Mau sih jujur, tapi kan malu...

_"Taman bermain..."_

Jemarinya memutuskan untuk jujur saja.

_"Wah, benarkah? Asikkk~~~"_

Dan ia bisa membayangkan Kariya sedang tersenyum.

_"Tapi sebagai teman! Bukan apa-apa! Jangan berpikir macam-macam!"_

Tsurugi menyahut, tidak bermaksud kasar sebenarnya. Ia hanya kaget karena Kariya menyambut ajakannya dengan begitu hangat. Sehangat wajahnya sekarang.

_"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, jangan marah-marah dulu, Tsunderugi..."_

Kini, ia tak tahu lagi, sudah semerah dan sehangat apa wajahnya itu.

Tsurugi menatap ponselnya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada benda itu suatu saat. Rasanya ia ingin menciumi ponsel berjasa itu, tapi Tsurugi mengurungkannya.

Tanpa dikomando, otak Tsurugi langsung membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti dengan si empunya hati. Biasa saja lah. Naik wahana-wahana seperti biasa. Mungkin nanti makan di sana juga. Lalu juga jalan-jalan sedikit. Sambil bergandengan tangan. Berpelukan. Berci—_TSURUGI!_

Tsurugi menampar pipinya sendiri sebelum imajinasinya makin parah. Ayolah, Tsurugi! Ini hanya jalan-jalan sebagai teman! Teman! Tidak mungkin lah kau bisa bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, apalagi berci—_PLAK!_

Dan Tsurugi menampar bolak-balik pipinya sendiri. Dasar gila.

Yah, walaupun Tsurugi tidak bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa tiket yang ada di depan matanya itu tiket _couple._

Tiket _couple._

Tsurugi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sayangnya, meski tiket tersebut bertitel _"couple"_, hal itu bukan berarti bahwa dirinya dan sang *ehem* gebetan juga bertitel _"couple"_.

Nyatanya, barusan ia mengajak Kariya pergi jalan-jalan bersamanya sebagai teman.

Garis bawahi.

Sebagai TEMAN.

..Tiba-tiba saja Tsurugi telah menemukan dirinya tengah berjongkok di pojokan sambil melukis sebuah lingkaran tanpa ujung.

* * *

"Pokoknya harus baju yang keren..." ucapnya narsis. Berkaca pada cermin besar di lemari, Tsurugi membuka lemari itu dan mengobrak-abriknya.

"Wah, ternyata aku ini keren juga..." katanya, tambah narsis lagi ketika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Tsurugi membayangkan dirinya sendiri, dan Kariya, tentu saja. Dengan muka Kariya yang memerah dan mengatakan,_ "Tsurugi-kun, aku menyukaimu..."__  
_  
**Blush...**

Dengan kecepatan melebihi kilat, tangan Tsurugi segera menggampar pemiliknya. Ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Aku ini mikir apa, sih?" katanya, menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sebenarnya ia mau memukul kepalanya tersebut karena telah membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi tidak jadi, sebab di kepalanya itu ada rambut buntutnya, yang selalu ia rawat dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ia tidak ingin merusak rambut buntut kesayangannya itu. Titik.

Tapi, sungguh. Berfantasi mengenai Kariya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Sepertinya ia harus ke psikiater sekarang.

Ia gila. Karena Kariya.

Ah, boncel pujaan hatinya itu memang membuatnya ingin terbang.

Tapi, ya sudahlah, pikir Tsurugi akhirnya pasrah.

Yang penting akhir minggu nanti dia bisa menghabiskan waktu ke taman bermain berdua saja dengan Kariya...

_..Berdua saja..._

Tsurugi salting seketika, wajahnya kembali memerah secara mendadak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Anak itu berdeham sejenak untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya ke dunia nyata.

"Oh iya... nanti aku pake baju apa, ya...?" Tsurugi baru menyadari salah satu hal penting lainnya saat itu.

Spontan, Tsurugi berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Pakai kaus biasa, ah, nggak spesial. Pakai kemeja, oke. Kemeja. Kemeja polos, tidak. Terlalu polos. Kemeja kotak-kotak, ah, nanti dia dikira simpatisan Jokowow. Coret. Baju apa lagi ya...

Lama mencari, Tsurugi tak dapat menemukan baju yang menyenangkan hatinya. Mendadak Tsurugi menyesal karena terlalu cuek tentang penampilan. Biasanya dia pikir baju apa saja boleh lah, dan akibatnya dia lebih memilih membeli baju murah. Obral lima ribuan.*?*

Akhirnya, Tsurugi memutuskan untuk meminjam baju abangnya. Ya. Itu caranya.

Dengan langkah ringan dan pasti, Tsurugi bungsu akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar sang kakak tercinta.

(Dan sebelum masuk ke kamar, ketok pintu dulu dong.)

**Tok. Tok. Tok.**

"Bang...?" Panggil Tsurugi di depan pintu kamar, meminta sang empunya untuk membukakan pintu.

Tak aja jawaban.

_"..Nii-san...?"_

"Ya, ada apa Kyousuke?"

Eh, si abang—eh—sang kakak akhirnya menyahut juga.

Masih ber_setting _di depan pintu kamar karena Tsurugi sulung belum membukakan pintu, Tsurugi yang lebih muda akhirnya membeberkan maksud serta tujuannya yang secara mendadak datang mengunjungi kamar sang kakak itu.

"Anu..._nii-san_, aku mau minta tolong." Ujar Tsurugi bungsu pada akhirnya.

Baru saja Tsurugi akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja lidahnya menjadi kelu saat dirinya membayangkan adegan percakapan yang selanjutnya:

".._Nii-san_, boleh aku pinjam baju _nii-san_?"

"Eh? Buat apa?"

Dan Tsurugi saat itu tahu apa yang akan menjadi masalah berikutnya.

Pasalnya, ia masih belum mau terbuka pada kakaknya mengenai dirinya yang—

yang—

yang—

—sudah bukan anak polos dan bau kencur yang tidak mengenal cinta lagi.

Tsurugi mendadak dilema.

Apa yang harus dikarangnya supaya ia bisa meminjam baju yang keren untuk pergi tanpa ketahuan ataupun dicurigai sang kakak bahwa baju yang ia pinjam itu sebetulnya sengaja ia pakai dengan maksud agar dirinya bisa tampil lebih oke dan terlihat lebih pede di hadapan sang gebetan kala hari H mereka bersua nanti tlah tiba dan berjalan-jalan sebagai 'teman' walau sesungguhnya jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Tsurugi berharap kalau acara jalan-jalannya itu lebih ke arah _"date"_ ketimbang sekedar jalan-jalan sebagai sesama teman saja?

"Minta tolong? PR lagi, ya?" sahut si abang kalem. Sembari membukakan pintu untuk adik tersayang, Tsurugi sulung menatap heran adiknya, yang tiba-tiba berteriak,

"Bukan! Bukan PR!"

_Ups..._

Yuuichi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lalu?" katanya, menuntut penjelasan.

Lalu, Tsurugi bungsu, adiknya tersayang, mati kutu di tempat.

"M-mau... pinjam baju..." ucapnya, gugup.

Ha? Seorang Tsurugi Kyousuke mendadak gugup? Pemandangan langka.

"Tumben. Memangnya kau mau ke mana sampai harus pinjam baju segala?" Yuuichi bertanya, ketika ia mendahului sang adik untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya.

**Jleb.**

"Ke..."

_Ayo, Tsurugi! Kau harus bilang kencan! Karena kalau tidak, nanti kakak anehmu bakalan meminjamkan baju yang aneh-aneh juga!__  
_  
Tsurugi kedua menepis pikirannya. Tidak! Ini bukan kencan! Hanya pergi berdua bersama teman!

Ah... berdua.

_Berdua._

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyousuke? Mukamu merah sekali," selidik Yuuichi, dengan senyum nakal yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Ha? Sekarang Kyousuke benar-benar dilema.

Yuuichi memicingkan matanya. Sebuah senyum penuh makna terlukis di wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mau jalan-jalan dengan seseorang."

**JLEB.**

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan malah kencan?"

**JLEB x JLEB = JLEB KUADRAT.**

"Bu-bukan kencan kok!" Klarifikasi Tsurugi secara refleks.

Eh.

_...Ups._

Tsurugi menutup kedua mulutnya begitu kata-kata tersebut meluncur seperti air pada keran bocor dengan mulusnya.

_Dasar mulut bodoh! Dasar mulut bodoh! _Tsurugi tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, ia sudah sama sekali tak memiliki alibi untuk menutupi (bekas) rahasianya itu.

...Aduh bagaimana ini.

"Kyousuke, kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu sama kakak," tiba-tiba saja Yuuichi menepuk pundak adiknya berkali-kali. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku?"

Tsurugi mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati bahwa sang kakak tengah nyengir lebar ke arahnya.

_...Haaaah._

* * *

Adegan pun berganti _setting_ di kamar Yuuichi.

Saat ini, Tsurugi adik sedang berdiri di hadapan sang kakak dan mengenakan kombinasi _random _pakaian milik kakaknya itu.

(Dan Kyousuke sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bahwa kakaknya cukup cerewet dalam urusan _fashion _dan penampilan, seperti...)

"Kyousuke? Itu apa-apaan celana motif tartar dengan atasan polkadot seperti itu? Cepat ganti!"

"Tapi—"

**"GANTI!"**

..Dan.

"Tsurugi, model rambutmu terlalu biasa (?). Bagaimana kalau kau ubah sedikit, jadi seperti model rambut kakak? Sini, aku bantu cukur ekor di rambutmu, ya."

**"JANGAN POTONG BUNTUTKU..! INI NYAWAKUUUUU!"**

Yuuichi _sweatdrop _seketika.

"Ekormu itu nyawamu?" tawanya. Sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui, kalau adiknya itu sangat merawat rambut buntutnya. Dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Kakak tidak boleh memotongnya, aku cinta buntutku," tantang Tsurugi bungsu. Melindungi buntut di rambutnya dengan sepenuh tenaga. Memberikan proteksi yang berlebihan dari ancaman gunting di tangan sang kakak. Dengan semangat 45.

Yuuichi, yang tadinya sudah siap dengan gunting, kembali meletakkan benda tajam itu di atas mejanya. "Kau lebih cinta buntutmu, atau gebetanmu?"

_"BUNTUTKU!"_

Haah, seharusnya sebagai seorang kakak, dia lebih tahu...

Mau dalam keadaan apa pun, buntut itu adalah belahan jiwanya...

Mungkin ia harus tanyakan pada Hakuryuu—kebetulan sahabat kuncup adiknya itu sering datang ke rumah—.

Seberapa besar _'cinta'_yang disalurkan Tsurugi adik pada buntutnya...

Haha, rasanya Yuuichi mau tertawa, dalam hati tapi. Melihat sang adik tengah asyik memilih-milih baju di dalam lemarinya. Sepertinya ia sangat bersemangat dengan kencan pertamanya.

_"Haa, anak muda..."_

* * *

Berkat kebaikan hati sang kakak, akhirnya Tsurugi berhasil membawa pulang satu stel pakaian pinjaman dari Yuuichi untuk acara jalan-jalannya nanti.

Tak lupa anak itu juga menyiapkan sebatang kacamata normal untuk sedikit merubah penampilannya.

Hal itu sendiri disarankan oleh kakaknya saat Tsurugi menolak keras tawaran potong rambut gratisannya itu.

_("Ya sudah kalau tidak mau merelakan buntutmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau harus memikirkan alternatif lain. Misalnya kau rubah sedikit gaya rambut sehari-harimu dengan gel, atau bisa juga yang lainnya,"_

_"Err, nii-san?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Kalau aku pakai kacamata hitam boleh?"_

Yuuichi melongo sebentar sebelum pemuda itu meneriakkan kalimat 'tidak boleh' secara tegas.

Akhirnya Yuuichi dan Tsurugi sepakat untuk sepakat bahwa sebagai 'icing' pada penampilannya nanti, Tsurugi akan mengenakan sebatang kacamata berframe tipis yang dicat biru muda. Alasannya, supaya penampilan Tsurugi terlihat tidak biasa seperti penampilannya sehari-hari, sehingga hal itu diharapkan bisa menimbulkan rasa kagum dan tertarik dari sang target—re: Kariya—pada Tsurugi.)

Selama perjalanan pulang, bayang bayang akan penampilannya nanti berputar terus di kepalanya.

"Kira-kira Kariya suka tidak..." gumamnya dalam hati.

Tsurugi tak mempedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si boncel nanti, yang penting ia yakin dan percaya sang pujaan hati akan terpana akan sosoknya yang baru.

_'Wah, Tsurugi kau tampan.'_

Khayalan akan pujian Kariya muncul kembali.

_'Aku mencin—'_

"T-tunggu dulu."

Tsurugi menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Ayolah Kyousuke... Terlalu cepat untuk ke situ.."

Dan Tsurugi pun berlari ke rumah dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

* * *

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, tiba-tiba saja Tsurugi mendadak cerah ceria.

Pemuda itu sering kepergok tengah senyam-senyum sendiri, atau cengengesan sendiri, atau menyenandungkan lagu bertema cinta picisan yang banyak diputar sebagai _opening _sinetron. Membuat orang-orang di rumah yang semula merasa bingung lama-lama mulai merasa khawatir akan kondisi kejiwaan sang bungsu tersebut.

Di ruang makan, seluruh anggota keluarga Tsurugi (minus Kyousuke karena pada jam-jam ini memang jadwalnya untuk online -?-) sedang berkumpul menikmati santap malam.

"Kyousuke kenapa, sih?" bisik sosok sang bunda pada suaminya, yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh sang suami.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab sang ayah apa adanya. "Yuuichi, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Ng?" Yuuichi sedang menyeruput sup miso saat ditanyai sang ayah. Pemuda itu menelan kuah dan potongan tahu dalam supnya, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah. "Oh, itu. Kyousuke sedang jatuh cinta." Bocor Yuuichi kalem dengan _watados_.

Sang ayah dan ibu saling bertatapan tak percaya. Tatapan kedua orangtuanya tersirat dengan arti _masa-sih-Kyousuke-jatuh-cinta?_

Yuichii yang sedari tadi bisa membaca raut wajah orangtuanya pun angkat bicara, "Apa salahnya? Namanya juga sudah remaja. Wajar saja." Dan sang kakak kembali menikmati _dinner_nya.

Mendengar kata-kata Yuichi, orangtuanya pun memutuskan bahwa itu bukan hal yang aneh. Ya, maklum lah. Mereka pun pernah muda.

Tak lama kemudian, yang jadi bahan pembicaraan pun datanglah. Kyousuke keluar dari kamar, senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menggumamkan lagu cinta yang agak... norak. Kalau tidak mau dibilang alay. Sampai di meja makan, dia langsung menyambar sup miso dan menyantapnya tanpa ampun. Mulutnya sesekali melontarkan pujian pada masakan yang sangat sedap itu. Padahal kata sang ayah dan sang kakak rasanya agak keasinan. Oh, kekuatan cinta. Kotoran kucing pun jadi serasa coklat.

Melihat ini, kedua orangtuanya pun menatap Kyousuke khawatir. Ya, mereka pun pernah muda. Tapi tidak sampai begini juga...

Tsurugi pun menyelesaikan acara makannya secara spektakuler. Tanpa menyisakan setitik pun nasi atau setetes pun kuah sup. Hal ini jelas-jelas membuat sang bunda selaku _chef _di kediaman Tsurugi merasa senang (sebab-sup-yang-menurut-suami-dan-putra-sulungnya-agak-keasinan-itu-dihabiskan-tanpa-sisa-oleh-putra-bungsunya).

Sesuai makan, senyum sumringah dari wajah Kyousuke masih belum menghilang. Tiada henti anak itu terus menebar senyum satu juta milyar wattnya kepada siapa pun yang ia temui.

"Hari ini cerah ya," begitu kata Tsurugi bungsu. Padahal jelas-jelas hari itu langit sudah gelap dan awan pekat menutup cahaya bintang sehingga langit pada malam hari itu tergolong gulita.

Tuan dan Nyonya Tsurugi saling pandang. Oh, betapa mereka senang akan senyum yang sudah lama tidak merekah di wajah sang putra bungsu. Tapi, kalau terus menerus senyum-senyum begitu...

_Nanti bisa dianggap gila, kan?_

"Emm... Kyousuke, hari ini mendung, kan? Sama sekali tidak cerah sejak sore..." ujar Nyonya Tsurugi, khawatir akan kesehatan jiwa putranya.

Tsurugi kedua melempar cengiran lebar, berputar-putar, ia berjalan menuju jendela. "Ah, benarkah?" ucapnya, memastikan keadaan, "Aku rasa hari ini cerah, Bu. Iya, kan, _Nii-san_?"

Yuuichi, yang notabene adalah orang yang baru saja ditanya, tertawa garing. "O-oh. Mungkin iya, Kyousuke. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan pergi kencan dengan gebetanmu?"

_**Krik.**_

Sedetik setelah Tsurugi tertua menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tsurugi termuda membatu seketika.

_OH, TIDAK! RENCANA KENCANKU DIBOCORKAN NII-SAN!__  
_  
Teriaknya dalam hati, di balik topeng _stoic_-nya yang kini telah hancur di hadapan seluruh keluarganya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibu dan ayahnya sekarang?

Anak dengan buntut di kepalanya ini mau tak mau dipaksa untuk putar otak akibat omongan kakak tercintanya ini. Dia tidak mau kakaknya membocorkan rencananya lebih jauh lagi. Gengsi dong kalau orangtuanya sampai tahu, ya nggak?

(Sayangnya, Tsurugi belum tahu jika rencananya sudah bocor sejak awal)

Saat ini, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Tsurugi lakukan cuma satu; mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Kakak! Kakak malam ini kelihatan beda. Habis potong rambut, ya?"

Siapapun tahu jika Yuuichi belum memotong rambutnya.

Yuuichi diem.

Ibunya diem.

Ayahnya ikutan diem.

Tsurugi kicep.

**Krik.**

"Suara jangkriknya bagus, ya."

_**...Siiiing.**_

Atmosfir ruang makan keluarga Tsurugi mendadak statis bagaikan kuburan. Membuat anak yang barusan habis melucu-tetapi-tidak-lucu (_baca: ngegaring_) itu menelan ludahnya.

_"Mati aku..."_benak Kyousuke dalam hati.

"..Kyousuke, err, sepertinya hari ini kau sedang agak lelah. Mungkin...sebaiknya kau segera pergi tidur dan.. beristirahat...?" suara kebapakan sang ayah memecah kesunyian. Tersirat nada kehati-hatian dalam setiap interval suaranya tersebut.

Dalam hati, Tsurugi bungsu menjerit lega sekaligus berterima kasih kepada sang ayahanda.

"Iya yah, mungkin aku agak kecapekan ..." Tsurugi pun putar badan menuju kamarnya.

_'Syukurlah ... Makasih tuhan ...' _yap, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bocah berbuntut ini mengucapkan terima kasih pada yang maha kuasa.

Dengan gemetar karena rencana kencannya sudah dibocorkan oleh sang kakak, Tsurugi pun berjalan ke kamarnya.

_"Tsurugi a—" _saking gugupnya, Tsurugi bungsu tak menghiraukan panggilan orang tuanya.

_**Bruaak! **_

"Awas ada kulit pisang ..."

Terlambat, kini Tsurugi sudah tergeletak akibat licinnya kulit pisang tersebut. Karena tak tahan menanggung malu, Tsurugi pun bangkit tanpa menyingkirkan kuli pisang sialan itu. Kemudian ia terpeleset lagi. Hal itu ia lakukan lagi terus menerus sampai kira-kira 10 menit.

Tsurugi sulung yang merasa tak tahan lagi menahan tawa dan merasa iba pada adiknya pun berdiri dan menyingkirkan kulit pisang tersebut "Ya ampun ... Salting kok sampe segitunya sih?" batin Yuuichi.

"Makasih." Tanpa basa-basi dan terpeleset lagi Tsurugi pun jalan ke kamarnya sambil memikirkan hari H.

.

.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

**Dari Penulis:**

"_Kami selaku tim dan kru yang bertugas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca fanfiksi ini. Tak lupa kami juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, serta kepada pihak-pihak yang telah berjasa dan ikut andil dalam proses penulisan naskah."_

* * *

A/N Perwakilan Author:

Baiklah, saya di sini sebagai perwakilan penulis bertugas untuk mempublish fic ini (dan sedikit berkultum ria di akhir chapter).

Jadi... sejarah singkat fanfic ini sebenarnya berawal dari sepotong status drabble yang di post pada (sekitar) tanggal 21 Januari pukul 22:54 oleh **Kuroka** yang akhirnya ditimbrungi oleh 8 orang lain dan akhirnya malah menjadi sebuah drabble berantai. Tidak ada diskusi, maupun perencanaan di antara masing-masing pihak yang terlibat coretkecualikesamaanvisimisi sertatujuanuntukmenistakan Tsurugibungsucoret. Semuanya terjadi... begitu saja alias spontan :3

Oleh karena itu, mohon maklum jika gaya penulisan serta diksi dari fanfiksi ini yang terkesan cukup… unique (?) karena jelas saja, sebab ada sembilan orang yang menulis cerita ini, dengan gaya menulisnya masing-masing yang melebur ke dalam satu cerita. 8D

Nah, ada yang merasa tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan kami? :D

Yang jelas, tidak ada syarat khusus dalam partisipasi penulisan fic ini. Siapa saja boleh menyalurkan aspirasinya lewat sepatah-dua patah kata yang kemudian akan semakin bertambah panjang dengan sendirinya seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Jadi, jika ada yang berminat menjadi _volunteer_ pada chapter dua serial "First Date" ini, akan kami terima dengan senang hati dan tangan terbuka. Jika ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan lebih lanjut, silahkan PM author yang namanya tersebet di A/N ini.

.

.

**Thank you very much for the read, review, like, favourite, follow, click, browse, view, hits, etc, guys! All of you are THE BEST!**


	2. Pokoknya-Saya-Harus-Kelihatan-Kece-Badai

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

**Notes:** There's no any (?) Tsurugi Kyousuke that harmed nor humiliated during the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

_Proudly presents our collab fic:_

"**First Date"**

by Tsubaki Audhi, The Fallen Kuriboh, Kana Hime, Megumare Hikaru, Kuroka, Kuroi-Neko-cii, & Lunlun Caldia.

* * *

[Chapter 2: "Pokoknya-Saya-Harus-Kelihatan-Kece-Badai"]

.

.

.

Kalau mau diterka jam berapa Tsurugi bungsu mau bangun tidur di hari libur...

Maka 'pagi hari' bukanlah jawaban yang tepat...

"Kyousuke, bangun, Nak," titah sang bunda ketika mendapati putra bungsunya masih dengan elok tertidur di kasurnya. Bergelung dalam selimutnya. Dan masih berkutat dalam mimpinya.

Apa lagi kalau bukan mimpi kencan dengan Kariya?

Nyonya Tsurugi menyeringai dalam hati. Hampir saja ia ingin membanting sapu yang dipegangnya, agar bisa menimbulkan suara berisik, supaya Kyousuke bisa terbangun dari buaian alam bawah sadarnya.

_Tring._

Tiba-tiba, seringaiannya tambah lebar. Kali ini tidak hanya dalam hati, tapi dengan terang-terangan ia menunjukkannya.

Bersyukurlah tidak ada yang melihat seringai itu. Seorang ibu kalau menyeringai seram, lho.

Sang bunda mengelus kepala buntut putranya, dengan lembut ia berucap.

_"Kyousuke, hari sudah siang. Kau ada rencana kencan, kan?"_

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

_"WAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~ KARIYA, TUNGGU AKU~!"_

Dengan begitu abstraknya Tsurugi melompat seketika dari tempat tidurnya, masih dalam keadaan buntut rambut yang berantakan dan bekas liur yang mengering di sisi kiri pipi. Naasnya lagi, kaki pemuda _navy_ itu malah terpeleset oleh selimutnya sendiri (yang tadi tersibak tanpa aturan tatkala ia berontaqk dari ranjang) dan bisa kita tebak kelanjutannya-terjatuh dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit.

**BRUAK.**

_Oops._

Nyonya Tsurugi mengangguk patah-patah. Benar-benar, deh, anak muda kalau sudah jatuh cinta. Bahkan buaya di depannya pun pasti diterjang begitu saja.

"Hati-hati, Kyousuke..." tuturnya, sedikit khawatir akan keadaan putra bungsunya yang terjatuh.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi nama yang disebut Kyousuke itu 'Kariya' yah?

Kemudian, Nyonya Tsurugi kembali menyeringai dalam hati.

Sang pemuda buntut yang kini buntut di rambutnya bengkok akibat tragedi jatuh tadi kontan salah tingkah sendiri. Bisa-bianya dia, Tsurugi Kyousuke yang merupakan anak paling _cool_ sedunia terjatuh dengan pose dan alasan yang tidak elit di depan ibunya. Apa kata si kuncup kalau nanti ia sampai tahu akan hal ini?

Mungkin berkata _'Kapok'_ atau _'Rasain lu'_ dengan tampang rese' yang tak kenal dosa.

Sang abang tercinta (yang kebetulan lewat) menahan tawa melihat Kyousuke yang sekarang berada dalam posisi yang tidak elit hanya gara-gara memikirkan gebetannya.

Lalu dengan santai Tsurugi sulung itu berkata, "Ckckck, cinta masa muda~"

"Yuuichi, namanya Kariya loh~ Kira-kira dia manis tidak ya~?" ibu duo Tsurugi itu mulai membayangkan calon menantunya(?) nanti.

Dengan pede-nya Tsurugi adik menjawab, "Jelas! Kariya itu sangat manis, melebihi gula yang ibu masukkan ke dalam teh milik ayah tadi pagi, selain itu dia juga kecil, enak untuk dipeluk-peluk... huaaa Kariyaaa..." kemudian si buntut itu memeluk guling yang ada di dekatnya seerat mungkin.

Sang Tsurugi adik membatu seketika tatkala ia mendengar sebuah 'nama sakral' yang meluncur dari bibir ibunya. Mau bilang _'Loh kok tahu?'_ juga bukanlah Tsurugi banget rasanya.

Kegalauan Tsurugi terpaksa dihentikan oleh kakak tercintanya yang berkata, "Kyousuke apa kau tidak terlambat pergi kalau diam di situ terus?"

Tik.

Tik.

_Ming._

Tsurugi diem.

Ibu dan kakaknya jadi ikutan diem.

Seketika, sebuah teriakan yang tidak elit pun terdengar dari rumah kediaman keluarga Tsurugi.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! SEKARANG JAM BERAPAAAAA...?!"_ Jerit Kyousuke panik super OOC. Buntut di rambutnya mencuat ke atas persis seperti ekor kucing yang sedang mendesis tatkala emosinya diusik.

Tanpa babicu cacicu dadidu lagi, Tsurugi junior melesat segesit tupai yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seekor anjing gila rabies yang lapar.

"Kamu nggak mandi?" tanya sang ibunda. Sontak Tsurugi menghentikan larinya. Ia melihat jam, lalu melesat mengambil handuk dengan kecepatan 4,2 detik/yard.

Blam. Tsurugi tidak peduli dengan suara berisik yang timbul akibat pintu kamar mandi yang terbanting. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memperlakukan pintu itu dengan lembut. _'Maaf, pintu. Cuma hari ini, kok,'_ batin Tsurugi.

Sementara itu, sang ibu dan sang kakak malah saling menukar pandangan.

"Emm... Kyousuke, semoga harimu lancar, ya," kata ibunda tercinta sebelum pergi.

* * *

Kyousuke mandi dengan kecepatan _super sonic_.

Selesai dengan acara mandi bebeknya, Kyousuke buru-buru kembali ke kamar sambil terjingkat-jingkat karena tubuhnya masih basah.

Dipakainya stel pakaian yang (pada _chapter_ kemarin) Kyousuke pinjam dari abangnya. Baju sudah, celana su—

_—ups, Kyousuke lupa memakai sempak._

(Mari kita tunggu sesaat sampai Kyousuke selesai mengenakan pakaian milik abangnya).

Meski tahu bahwa ia sudah nyaris telat, tetap saja pemuda dengan ekor di rambutnya ini masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek penampilannya di depan cermin, mulai dari ujung buntut hingga ujung kakinya, baik dari arah depan, belakang, samping kiri, samping kanan, bahkan atas dan bawah (?).

"Oke, sip." Kata Kyousuke pede. Tak lupa ia menyematkan sebatang kacamata di wajahnya, bedakan, maskaraan (?), dan memoleskan sejumlah _gel_ di rambutnya. Biar kelihatan keren, gitu lho.

Setelah menyemprotkan sejumlah pewangi ke sekujur tubuhnya, Kyousuke sudah tampil oke dan siap untuk pergi ke acara (yang seharusnya adalah) kencan perdananya.

Dengan gebetannya, ya.

Garis bawahi.

Dengan gebetannya, bukan _pacar_nya.

Setelah memasukkan ponsel lipatnya ke dalam saku, Tsurugi Kyousuke pun siap berangkat!

* * *

Jadi, ceritanya tokoh utama kita yang ganteng, yang namanya Kyousuke sudah sampai di halte dan kini sedang menunggu kedatangan Kariya.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia sempat mengirimkan _text_ singkat kepada Kariya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan menunggunya di halte. Smsnya begini...

[ Oi, Kariya? Kita berangkat sama-sama saja, bagaimana? Aku takut kau nyasar ke tempat lain. Aku tunggu di _halte_, oke? ]

Alibi yang cantik, Kyousuke. _Surely_.

Sebenarnya sih, Kyousuke memang sengaja mengajak Kariya untuk berangkat bareng. Hitung-hitung memperpanjang waktu pendekatan. Ya, kan?

Untung Kariya tidak mencurigai tindak-tanduk Tsurugi bungsu ini dan dengan polos membalas...

[ Baiklah, Tsurugi-kun! Tunggu aku, ya! 10 menit lagi aku sampai di sana ]

Duh, Gusti... Rasanya Tsurugi mau joget samba saat itu juga. Jangankan sepuluh menit! Sepuluh jam, sepuluh bulan, atau sepuluh tahun juga Tsurugi tunggu!

Jadi... Disinilah dia sekarang. Duduk di halte sambil menunggu kecengannya datang. Untuk mengisi waktu, anak berambut navy ini sibuk meneliti penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah. Memastikan untuk kesekian kali bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna dan kece.

Rambut?

Tsurugi menata rambutnya dengan jari. Oke.

Bau badan?

Tsurugi mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menciumnya. Beres.

Nafas?

Tsurugi menaruh telapak tangan di depan mulutnya.

"HAH!"

Tsurugi koma 3 bulan.

* * *

_"Anjrit! Aku lupa sikat gigi barusan!"_ batin Tsurugi panik 100%.

(Dan ia tidak sadar bahwa barusan ia baru saja membuka kartu berupa aib yang bakal mencoreng _image cool_-nya).

Diliknya jam pada bagian lengannya.

Eh, ternyata ia tidak pakai jam tangan _ketang_.

Ia pun buru-buru merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya untuk memeriksa jam di sana. Saking paniknya, ponsel miliknya malah terlontar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan—

_Klotak! Klotak!_

—dengan elegannya terjatuh menghujam permukaan aspal.

"GYA HAPEKUUU!"

Tsurugi buru-buru menghampiri TKP ponselnya yang kini tergeletak tanpa nyawa. Dipungutnya ponsel lipat itu, diperhatikan bodinya, diperiksa bagian dalamnya, dicek memori dan simpanan foto-foto Kariya di dalamnya (?), dan pemuda itu patut bersyukur dan menghela napas lega karena tidak terjadi yang macam-macam dengan hape satu-satunya itu.

"Fyuuh, syukurla—"

(Dan Tsurugi kembali koma 3 bulan.)

.

.

Begitu kembali sadar, otak Tsurugi langsung bekerja cepat.

_'GAWAT! MULUTKU MASIH BAU NAGA! ADUH BAGAIMANA INI!'_ batin Tsurugi dalam hati, sebab jika ia berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras, takut-takutnya nanti ia akan kembali jatuh pingsan.

Diliriknya jam pada layar handphonenya.

_'Gazzwat, tinggal 2 menit lagi Kariya datang aduh mamamamamammamamaaa...!'_ Tsurugi makin OOC dan panik. Untung saja, di dekat halte ada sebuah mini market _Eleven Seven_ (?). Seketika, sebuah bohlam yang menyala dengan terang muncul secara gaib di atas kepala Tsurugi.

"AHA!" celetuk pemuda berambut navy itu.

(Sayangnya, ia telah melupakan satu hal. Bahwa...)

_BRUK._

(...Mulutnya masih bau naga.

Tsurugi pun kembali pingsan akibat bau mulutnya sendiri.)

* * *

Singkat cerita, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, kini Kariya sudah sampai di _halte_ dan sedang mencari Tsurugi bungsu tersebut. Dia membuka kacamata hitamnya (yang kebetulan ia memakainya) dan akhirnya menemukan Kyousuke tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggiran _halte_.

"Tsurugi-_kun_~" Kariya mentoel-toel pipi Tsurugi dengan polosnya.

1 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

15 detik.

30 detik.

Merasa orang yang ditoelnya tersebut tidak bergerak, akhirnya ia memakai cara lain, menarik buntut Kyousuke.

"HUAAA!" Kyousuke menjerit dengan tidak elitnya, tapi kelihatannya ia lupa satu hal dan...

_BRUK._

...Kariya kini pingsan di hadapannya.

Tsurugi mengedipkan matanya saat tersadar.

Barusan saat sedang pingsan, ia seperti mendengar suara Kariya yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya...

...Begitu anak itu melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, kedua bola mata Tsurugi nyaris copot saat ia melihat Kariya sedang tergeletak bak tuan putri yang terkena kutukan penyihir jahat.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsurugi jadi berpikir. _'Oh iya, kalau ada adegan kaya begini kan, biasanya suka ada adegan CPR ya... kalau begitu, itu berarti... itu berarti...'_

Tsurugi pun segera salah tingkah dan menghajar jidatnya sendiri di tiang _halte_.

_'Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan barusan Kariya pingsan gara-gara bau nafasku?'_ tiba-tiba saja wajah Tsurugi jadi pucat. Dia merasa sangat bodoh sekaligus bersalah sekaligus berdosa dan pantas dihukum mati—

_—eh, tidak sampai begitu juga, Tsurugi. 8'D_

Tsurugi pun teringat kalau barusan ia hendak mampir ke mini market untuk membeli permen pengharum aroma mulut. Kemudian sebuah ide lainnya terlintas dalam benak anak dengan buntut di kepalanya itu.

_'Eh, iya juga ya. Kalau nanti nafasku wangi, siapa aja Kariya bisa sadar...'_ gumam anak itu, kelihatannya ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang menjadi korban iklan.

Setelah mengamankan Kariya di tempat yang lebih layak, Tsurugi segera melesat ke _mini market_ yang jaraknya (ternyata) cuma 10 meter dari _halte_ tersebut.

Tsurugi segera melesat ke dalam mini market dan langsung menuju bagian permen.

Diambilnya dengan biadab sekotak permen pengharum nafas, berlari ke kasir, merogoh uang dari dalam saku, lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada mbak-mbak penjaga toko.

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa Tsurugi bersikeras untuk mingkem waktu di dalam _mini market_ tadi.

Sumpah demi apapun, Tsurugi tidak mau menambah panjang daftar korban jiwa akibat bau nafasnya yang begitu cetar membahana dalam artian negatif ini.

Kariya yang pingsan karena menghirup bau mulutnya saja sudah cukup membuat imej _cool_, ganteng, dan wangi yang sudah ia bangun dengan susah payah rontok seketika. Jadi, dia tidak mau ada orang lain lagi yang sampai mencium bau nafasnya.

Setelah anak itu keluar dari _mini market_, ia membuka bungkus permen itu dan memakan 3 butir sekaligus. Dia berharap dengan begini, bau mulutnya bisa hilang-atau setidaknya berkurang.

Tsurugi kembali ke _halte_ bis, mendapati Masaki masih tak sadarkan diri. Melihat ini entah kenapa Tsurugi berpikir untuk menjadi tentara untuk perang antara Israel dan Palestina. Lumayan, dia bisa jadi senjata biologis.

Oke, kembali ke _halte_. Setelah memastikan lagi bau mulutnya (yang untungnya sekarang sudah tidak maut lagi), Tsurugi mendekati Kariya untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Kariya?"

Hening.

_"Kariya?"_ panggil Tsurugi sambil mencolek-colek lengan Kariya. Inginnya sih dia mencolek yang lain*?*, tapi sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.

Kariya mulai sadar. Matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Ini di mana?"

JDER.

Tsurugi tidak percaya.

Dia sudah membuat Kariya lupa ingatan.

Oh, rasanya Tsurugi ingin kayang sekarang juga.

Lalu terdengarlah suara Kariya yang membahana di seantero _halte_.

_"GYAAA! TSURUGI, JANGAN KAYANG DI SINI!"_

Mendengar alunan suara Kariya yang bak nyanyian surgawi di telinganya, Tsurugi menghentikan aksi kayangnya. Kali ini ia melakukan koproll. Kenapa? Entahlah, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"KARIYA! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" jerit Tsurugi sembari meneriaki sang pujaan hati dengan ekspresi alay. Sedikit cipratan air berwarna putih keruh (jangan tanya itu apa) terciprat ke wajah unyu Kariya.

Kalau tadi bau nafas Tsurugi mampu membuat orang pingsan, maka cipratan ludahnya—

—dapat membuat orang kejang-kejang, ayan di tempat, mual tiba-tiba, flu burung *?* mendadak, dan epilepsi saat itu juga.

Kariya dilarikan ke rumah sakit seketika, dengan Tsurugi yang napasnya masih bau naga, yang ludahnya masih terjangkit virus flu burung, yang rambut buntutnya semakin berkibar terkena angin.

_'Duuh... salah gue nggak sikat gigi, eh, Kariya ayan, deh...'_

Bertahanlah, Kariya! Pangeran Buntut akan menolongmu!

Sedangkan di rumah sakit, sang Kariya yang kini bertransformasi menjadi 'Kariyayan' itu terbaring sekarat. Bisa dibilang antara hidup dan mati. Tak ia sangka nyawanya bisa berada di ujung tanduk hanya karena tetesan senyawa kimia entah apa yang terlarut dalam liur Tsurugi. Dasar si Tsurugi, jangan bilang kalau liurnya itu membawa virus H5N1.

Bicara tentang Tsurugi, entah kenapa rasanya ia melupakan sesuatu...

...sesuatu...yang harusnya...

...tak boleh...lupa...

[_"Hmm... begini, Kariya. Aku ingin mengajakmu..."_

_"Hee? Kemana?" _

_"Taman bermain..."_]

Kariya terbangun seketika.

"OMG HARUSNYA AKU KAN PERGI KE TAMAN RIA BARENG TSURUGI!"

Dan dengan demikian, Kariya pun sadar sepenuhnya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang agak... unik, akhirnya kini sepasang **_TEMAN_** itu sampai di taman bermain. Kariya langsung semangat, berjalan kesana kemari, mengoceh ingin main wahana ini itu.

Sementara itu Tsurugi berjalan gontai. Pasalnya usahanya untuk membangun imej layaknya Park Yoochun gagal total.

Hanya karena dia lupa sikat gigi.

Oh, dunia begitu kejam. Rasanya Tsurugi ingin salto saat ini juga.

(Tapi gengsi, ah.)

Tapi Tsurugi pantang menyerah. Berbekal permen pengharum nafas (yang bisa ngomong itu, loh), ia berniat membuat acara jalan-jalan hari ini sukses dan tak terlupakan.

Tanpa sadar, Tsurugi menganggukkan kepala mantap.

Ya. Cukup sudah dengan hari naas yang ia alami. Tak akan ada lagi insiden terpeleset selimut, lupa gosok gigi, atau insiden memalukan lainnya. Hari ini PASTI akan jadi hari yang sempurna. Tsurugi sudah punya rencana.

Rencana apa itu? Jangan tanya sekarang.

Pemuda berjambang spiral itu mencuri pandang pada si boncel yang ber'cling-cling' ria di sebelahnya.

_Cute boy deserves more_, begitulah pepatah yang dibaca Tsurugi dari sebuah doujinshi yaoi. (?)

Tiba-tiba saja hidung Tsurugi terasa gatal seperti kemasukan debu. Tak kuasa menahan rasa gatal, akhirnya pemuda itu pun bersin dengan suara keras—

_"HUACHEMMM!"_

Saat matanya berkunang-kunang dan telinganya berdenging akibat efek dari bersin barusan; tiba-tiba saja muncul potongan memori beberapa hari yang lalu saat Hakuryuu menyerahkan dua lembar tiket _couple_ tersebut:

_("Inget ya Ntut," wanti-wanti Hakuryuu layaknya Bang Napi. "Kejahatan tidak tidak hanya ada niat dari pelakunya saja, melainkan juga adanya kesempatan. Jadi, waspadalah! WASPADALAH!")_

..Eh, eh, bukan, bukan yang ini.

_("Inget ya Ntut," wanti-wanti Hakuryuu layaknya Bang Napi. "Tiket couple ini bukan sembarang tiket yang bisa loe pakai kaya tiket terusan. Tiket ini cuma bisa dipakai di wahana-wahana yang emang didesain khusus buat couple doang!"_

_Tsurugi ngiler mendengarkan penjelasan Hakuryuu seperti Patrick dan menimbulkan korban jiwa berupa ayam tetangga mati._

_"Eh, kok lu malah ngiler sih, Ntut?!" Hakuryuu mengernyit jijik. "Dengerin omongan gue, dong!"_

_"Eh, iya, mangap-mangap..."_

_Hakuryuu mendesah sebal._

_"Jadi, tuh... Tiket couple ini cuma bisa dipake buat di wahana-wahana tertentu saja. Misalnya...")_

...Rumah hantu.

..Ah, ya. Rumah hantu.

Tsurugi sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa mendapat penglihatan (sebetulnya sih, itu memori, Tsur.) seperti tadi, tepat saat di mana ia habis bersin barusan.

Apa ini berarti...Hakuryuu sedang membicarakan dirinya?

_'Ah, awas aja kalo sampe si Kuncup sialan itu beneran ngomongin gue di belakang...'_ benak Tsurugi dalam hati.

"Tsurugi-_kun_, ayo kita coba naik wahana yang i—"

Kariya sedang mengobrol pada Tsurugi, tapi boro-boro direspon; bahkan didengarkan sama Tsurugi saja pun tidak.

"Err, Tsurugi-_kun_?" Tanya Kariya memastikan keadaan Tsurugi. "Tsurugi-_kun_...?"

Panggilan Kariya bagaikan nyanyian siren di telinga Tsurugi.

Ah, suara itu.

Suara yang memanggilnya "Tsurugi-_kun_"...

Tsurugi-_kun_...

Tsurugi-_kun_...

Saking bahagianya, Tsurugi seolah lupa daratan. Hidungnya terbang entah kemana, sampai-sampai ucapannya menjadi agak tidak jelas—

"Ya, Kariya sayang? Ada apa?"

_..Eh._

Hah?!

Kariya ngedipin matanya.

Tsurugi kaku.

_"Eh..?"_ gumam Kariya pelan.

"AAAAHAHAHA KARIYA WAHANA ITU KAYAKNYA BAGUS DEH AYO KITA KE SANA AJA!" Tsurugi buru-buru kalap menutupi keceplosannya barusan.

"Eh, Tsurugi-_kun_...tapi itu kan..."

..Ternyata Tsurugi lagi nunjuk rumah balon.

Tsurugi kembali mati gaya.

"Maaf, aku salah tunjuk. Maksudku yang di sebelahnya..."

Kali ini jari Tsurugi menunjuk ke arah yang tepat.

Fyuh, syukurlah ya, Tsurugi.

"Err, rumah hantu?" Kariya menaikkan kedua alisnya ke atas. "Kalau begitu... baiklah, hitung-hitung sudah lama aku tak pernah bermain ke sana," ucap Kariya menyetujui tawaran dari Tsurugi.

Dalam hati, Tsurugi jingkrak-jingkrak jumpalitan karena kegirangan.

_'Sik asik! Sik asik! Aku denganmu~'_ dendangnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga. _'Yes, ntar di sana gue bisa cari-cari kesempatan bikin Kariya takut, supaya dia bisa meluk-melukin gue...hihihi...'_ batin Tsurugi nista.

Melihat senyuman mesum sang _partner_ jalan-jalan, Kariya keki mendadak. Sumpah kayak oom-oom cabul itu muka Tsurugi kalo lagi nista.

Tapi yang namanya Kariya tak akan pernah memusingkan hal aneh macam itu, apalagi curiga pada teman yang sudah berbaik hati mengajaknya ke taman bermain ini.

_(Meski nyatanya sang Tsurugi adik itu sangat patut dicurigai.)_

* * *

Kemudian, di sinilah mereka. Tsurugi dengan senyum nista dan Kariya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Wahana mana? Jelas rumah hantu. Ih, dari tadi ngikutin cerita gak sih. (?)

Dengan senyum manis, Kariya mulai menatap Tsurugi, menarik lengan bajunya untuk meminta perhatian dari orang yang baginya serupa tiang bendera (tinggi badannya) itu.

"Nee, Tsurugi-_kun_..."

Tsurugi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kariya.

"Ya, Kariya?" jawabnya. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau takut masuk ke dalam rumah hantu ini."

"..Anu..bukan itu, tapi..."

Tsurugi mengeryitkan keningnya. Heran mendapati anak yang selama ini menjadi kecengannya bersikap seperti ini.

_'Kalau tidak takut, lalu kenapa?'_ Tsurugi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"...Bu-bukan itu, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Kariya jadi tampak malu-malu seperti ini. Tsurugi yang bingung, malah jadi salah mengartikan bahasa tubuh Kariya tersebut.

_'..Jangan-jangan dia pengen pegangan tangan sama aku cuma kelewat malu..? Aiiih, manisnya Kariyayang~ AqA'_ bayang Tsurugi dalam hati.

Dengan pede, Tsurugi pun berkata dengan lantang, "Ya udah kalo gitu, sini pegangan tangan sama aku aja yuk?"

Kariya mengerjap. "...Hah?"

..Lho.

Kok _'hah?',_ sih?

"Eh?" Kali ini Tsurugi yang mengerjap. Sementara itu tangannya yang sudah terlanjut terjulur tetap mengambang di udara.

"Aku...mau ke toilet dulu. Err...nggak... perlu dianterin kok; nggak apa-apa, aku bisa ke sana sendiri... makasih," kata Kariya lugas.

Ming.

Ming.

...Yah. Tsurugi malu, deh.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, ya, Tsurugi-_kun_," pamit Kariya sambil berlari menjauhi Tsurugi, mau pergi ke toilet. Tsurugi hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Kariayangnya dari jauh.

Tsurugi-_kun_...

Tsurugi-_kun_...

Tsurugi-_kun_...

AWW! Tsurugi serasa mau melayang sekarang juga. Secara tak sadar ia memeluk kedua lengannya sendiri, berharap nanti Kariya yang akan dipeluknya seperti itu.

"Kariya~~"

"Iya? Ada apa, Tsurugi-_kun_?"

**Deg.**

Tsurugi mematung.

_'Kyousuke, Kyousuke. Jangan bilang kalau kau punya fetish yang aneh...'_ batin Tsurugi dalam hati. _'Ah, tapi panggilan itu...'_

"...Tsurugi-_kun_?"

_'...Ahhh~'_

Tsurugi f_anboying_ sekaligus _eargasm_ pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat.

Sementara Kariya, kini ternganga tepat di belakang Tsurugi. Meski dari belakang, jelas kelihatan kalau pemuda berjambang spiral itu bertingkah aneh. Bagaimana tidak, pose tangannya itu mencurigakan. Ditambah tubuh yang meliuk-liuk dengan gerakan serupa campuran goyang itik dan goyang ngebor.

"T-Tsurugi-_kun_... kamu ga kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Kariya. Entah simpati, khawatir, atau malah ngeri.

Ucapan "Tsurugi-_kun_" yang baru saja Kariya lontarkan bagai anak panah yang menembus jantung Tsurugi.

Pemuda berjambang spiral ini pun loyo di tempat. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lunglai pada batang pohon kelapa yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Kariya 100% bingung dengan kondisi Tsurugi, akan tetapi panggilan alam memaksanya untuk mengacuhak Tsurugi. Kariya pun (sekali lagi) pamit pada sang pemuda loyo.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya Tsurugi-_kun_."

**_JLEEEEEBB._**

Tsurugi tewas.

* * *

Tsurugi mengatur napasnya. Cih, dia tahu. Dia tidak bersikap keren.

_'Aku ini kenapa, sih?'_ batinnya heran.

_'Kalau begini terus, nanti Kariya bisa menganggapku aneh!'_ pikirnya, sambil menopang dagu sok mikir.

_'Pokoknya, setelah ini aku harus kelihatan keren!'_ tekad Tsurugi, diikuti dengan background api membara yang entah muncul dari mana.

Kemudian, Kariya kembali.

"Tsurugi-_kun_, udah nih, masuk ke rumah hantu, yuk," ajak Kariya. Tsurugi sok _manly_. Dia berbalik dengan gaya _slow motion_.

"Ayo!" katanya sambil pasang tampang... _yaranaika._

Kariya _sweatdrop_.

_'...Tsurugi-kun kenapa, ya? Dia kelihatan ajaib sekali hari ini...'_ Kariya ngebatin.

Setelah itu, keduanya pun berjalan menuju wahana rumah hantu yang...

yang...

yang...

"...Tsurugi-_kun_."

"..Ya, Kariya?" Jawab Tsurugi normal—_kelewat_ normal malah; sebab apa yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua saat ini adalah...

adalah...

adalah...

adalah...

adalah...

...Ehem.

Adalah...

...Sebuah kastil angker yang terlihat begitu nyata.

_'Wuih, keren juga nih Inazuma Wonderland. Bisa punya wahana yang kece badai kaya gini,'_ komentar Tsurugi dalam hati, takjub. _'...Tapi kok tiba-tiba aja aku jadi ngerasa gak enak... Ah, apa perasaanku doang kali ya...'_ benak Tsurugi seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian belakang lehernya. Alhasil, anak itu terlonjak kaget.

_"Huwaah!"_

"Ah!" terdengar suara kaget Kariya, "Maaf mengagetkanmu Tsurugi-_kun_. Tadi di kerah bajumu ada semut, makanya barusan kutiup supaya semutnya terbang dan tidak jadi masuk ke dalam baju," tuturnya.

Tsurugi mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Lalu ia mengelus dadanya sambil menghela nafas, "Oh, kukira apa..." katanya lega. Ternyata barusan ia cuma paranoid.

Tsurugi mengumpulkan kembali wibawanya. _'Ingat, Kyousuke, kamu harus kelihatan keren,'_ kata Tsurugi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, Kariya. Ayo," ajak Tsurugi, kali ini dengan wajah dan suara yang normal. Mereka pun lanjut berjalan.

_Toel._

"Ng?"

"Ada apa, Tsurugi-_kun_?" tanya Kariya merespon gumaman Tsurugi.

"Oh, itu... ngga apa-apa, kok," jawab Tsurugi.

Padahal tadi nyata-nyata dia merasa seseorang mencolek pinggangnya.

_Toel._

Tsurugi mematung.

_Toel._

Tsurugi merinding disko.

"Kenapa, Tsurugi-_kun_?" tanya Kariya melihat keanehan Tsurugi.

Tapi bahkan Tsurugi terlalu _speechless_ untuk menjawab. Akhirnya, ditariknya tangan Kariya.

"Ayo, cepat," hanya itu yang dikatakan Tsurugi. Kariya, sih, menurut saja.

Dan perjalanan mereka di rumah hantu yang kelewat nyata itu pun masih akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

A/N Perwakilan Author:

Wahahaa! Gimana nih cerita? Kece badai kaga? #cling #cling

Semoga temen-temen semua menikmatinya, ya.

Dan... kali ini pun terjadi penistaan massal pada sosok Tsurugi Kyousuke... #ming #ming

(Oke baiklah...)

Jadi, chapter kedua dari project collab (?) ini pun akhirnya selese. Dimulai pas minggu kemaren jam 11 dan selesainya barusan (hari selasa) sekitar jam lapanan lah di status FBnya **Tsubaki Audhi**. Ternyata chapter ini beresnya lebih cepet dari chapter sebelumnya dan jumlah katanya pun lebih banyak. _COWABUNGA!_ #disundut

Baiklah buat temen-temen yang mau join dan masih tetep pengen join sama kita-kita, pasti bakal kita sambut dengan peluk-cium (?) dan tangan terbuka, kok! Juga terima kasih juga buat seluruh author serta pihak-pihak terkait yang ikut terlibat dalam proses pembuatan fic ini. Kalian semua kece badai!

.

.

**Thank you very much for the read, review, like, favourite, follow, click, browse, view, hits, etc, guys! All of you are THE BEST! KECE BADAI!  
**


	3. Rumah Hantu ABCABC

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

**Notes:** There's no any (?) Tsurugi Kyousuke that harmed nor humiliated during the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

_Proudly presents our collab fic:_

"**First Date"**

by Megumare Hikaru, The Fallen Kuriboh, Kana Hime, Kuroka, echinesia, Kuroi-Neko-cii, Tsubaki Audhi, Yondita, Sarah Putri & Arini Rachma Hakiki.

* * *

[Chapter 3: "Rumah Hantu ABCABC"]

.

.

.

Saat di tengah-tengah perjalanan, terdengar suara aneh,

_"Hiii ... hii ... hii ..."_

Tsurugi pun terperanjat, _'Mampus! apaan tuh?!'_ batinnya, ia menoleh pada Kariya, dilihatnya si rambut pirus itu masih tampak kalem-kalem saja. _'Ah Kariya saja gak takut, masa aku takut sih? ayo Tsurugi tunjukkan kejantananmu!'_

Berusaha mengabaikan suara tawa samar yang menggema di ruangan gelap ini, Tsurugi berusaha berjalan sesantai mungkin. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda pirus di sebelahnya. Wajah pemuda itu datar-datar saja. Wow, boncel-boncel gitu ternyata nyali Kariya besar juga.

Setengah menit berlalu dalam kebisuan, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan dingin mulai merayap menyentuh jemari Tsurugi. Jelas saja sang pemuda _navy_ terkejut. Oh God, jangan bilang kalau tangan ini tangan Kariya. Ya, tangan mungil dingin yang terasa kaku dan lembab serta licin ini pasti...

_...tangan Kariya?_

Dengan gerakan kaku, Tsurugi menolehkan kepala ke arah tangannya dan ternyata sesuatu yang ia genggam adalah...

_"HIIIIIIIHH?!"_

(Bukan tangan Kariya.)_  
_

**"HUWAAA!"**

Dengan reflek Tsurugi loncat ke arah Kariya, menghancurkan imej _'cool'_ yang dibuatnya. Sedangkan Kariya (yang juga reflek menangkap Tsurugi) kini hanya cengo mendapati Tsurugi bungsu itu menangis di gendongannya (?).

"Tsuru—"

_"WAAAA MAMAA! GUE BELOM MAU MATI SEKARAANG! GUE BELOM NIKAH SAMA KARIYAA!"_

Tanpa sadar Tsurugi nangis dengan _OOC_ nya, dengan air mata dan ingus yang meluber(?). Sampai dia tidak sadar nama sang gebetan disebut.

"Eh? Ni-Nikah?" Kariya kembali cengo untuk kedua kalinya.

_'Ah, mungkin aku salah denger kali ya...'_ batin Kariya kepada dirinya sendiri seraya memasang tampang serius ala detektif.

Sementara itu, Tsurugi mendadak membatu akibat keceplosannya barusan.

Aduh.

Aduh.

Aduh.

_Mampus._

Kariya telah mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar...!

_Oh nooo!_

Tsurugi mendadak depresi.

Dengan lesu, pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Kariya lalu berjalan dengan gontai seorang diri menembus kegelapan.

Kini, Tsurugi tampak seperti zombie yang sedang anemia. Semua ini berkat aura depresi serta kulit sepucat mayatnya itu.

Anak itu merasa bahwa ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi di depan Kariya. Seluruh_ image cool_ yang ingin ia perlihatkan di depan Kariya—semua ekspektasi itu, sudah hancur sehancur-hancurnya dalam hitungan kurang dari 24 jam.

Tsurugi mendadak emo.

Saking emo dan depresinya, ia bahkan menghiraukan godaan (?) para jejadian buatan di rumah hantu itu. Ketemu kuntilanak dia kepangin rambutnya, ketemu pocong ia ajak lomba balap karung, ketemu vampir dia ajak foto bareng. Ketemu tuyul dia gendong terus ajakin jalan bareng.

Semuanya ia lakukan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Kariya hanya menatap aksi sang Tsurugi bungsu sembari cengo. Wow, ajib juga itu si jambang spiral. Padahal tadi dikiranya Tsurugi takut sama hantu.

Kalau Kariya sendiri? Jelas dia takut hantu. Tapi itu mah dulu, waktu zaman dia masih bocah upilan. Sekarang?

_—_Jujur dia masih suka takut hantu. /dor

_But hello_, di rumah hantu ini kan isinya bohongan semua _men_! Mana mungkin ada setan asli yang mendadak muncul di hadapan mereka sambil dangdutan_—_

'Tes tes tes.'

_'Tes... tes...'_

_—_kan?

_'Tes tes tes tes.'_

Kariya mendadak tangannya merinding. Takut atas pikiran pikiran omongkosongnya sendiri.

_'Satu..'_

Kariya terbelalak kaget. Sejak kapan ada hantu bisa ngomong.

"Enggak enggak Kariya. Ini rumah hantu dan tidak ASLI."

Kariya mendadak celingak celinguk sendiri. Ia mencari keberadaan sang pucuk.

"Tsur_—_"

Dan ketemu. Tepat di belakangnya. Dengan wajah horor yang sama sekali tidak menakutinya.

"Ya?" ujar Tsurugi.

Ternyata Tsurugi terlihat sedang memegang _mic_ (yang datangnya entah dari mana).

Kariya yang sempat dag-dig-dug-suara-jantungku menghela napas lega. "Hah, kirain yang tadi itu..."

..Eh tunggu dulu sebentar.

Bukankah tadi ia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa barusan Tsurugi berjalan di depannya dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas dengan pada jejadian yang ada di rumah hantu ini..?

Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang Tsurugi ada di belakangnya? Mana pakai _mic_ pula...

Kariya kicep.

Sementara itu sosok Tsurugi yang memegang mic tadi masih sibuk mengolah vocal. _"Aaaaa~ Ma. Ma. Mamama~"_ senandung Tsurugi bermic gaje. _"Ore no~ teki wa~"_

_Lho. Bukannya itu lagu..._

Kariya terpana dadakan. Tsurugi yang melihatnya langsung di depan matanya sendiri menganggap pemandangan yang bisa disebut _"Moe Attack"_.

Tsurugi lalu menodongkan mic satu lagi pada Kariya dengan penuh bahagia dan berkata "Ayo nyanyi Kar..."

Tsurugi nekat nyodorin _mic_. Jejadian di belakang mereka udah siap dengan pose kucek-jemur-kucek-jemur mereka. Tiba-tiba ini jadi acara musik dadakan. Muncul Ol*a dan R*ffi entah darimana. Tsurugi nyanyi 'Terlanjur Cinta'. Itu loh, lagunya Pasha Purple dan Rossalinda.

Kariya muntah pelangi, langsung ngajak Tsurugi nikah saat itu juga.

Ya enggak lah!

Kenyataannya adalah, Kariya mundur teratur. Dia mengira Tsurugi kerasukan arwah alay yang diduga ingin jadi penonton bayaran di acara musik tapi ga pernah dipake karena kurang alay. Mundur terus, Kariya! Mundur terus, pantang maju!

Tapi_—_

'Shhh'

**Deg.**

_'Suara apaan tuh?'_

'Shhh...'

**Deg. Deg.**

_'Jangan bilang ini suara...'_ Kariya menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara perlahan.

Lalu dia melihat_—_

_**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_—_seekor ular (plastik) yang menggantung di tanaman rambat buatan.

**"WAAAA TSURUGI TOLONG GUEEEEEE!"** mengacuhkan keadaan Tsurugi, Kariya berlari ke arah Tsurugi lalu mencengkeram tangan si pria mendadak emo itu.

Tsurugi langsung pulih kesadarannya.

"Kariya?" tanyanya normal.

_"TOLONG GUE, BAWA GUE KELUAR DARI SINI, TSURUGIII!"_ kata Kariya kalut. Tsurugi mengiyakan saja. Dia tarik tangan Kariya untuk mengajaknya keluar dari situ, tapi kaki Kariya terlalu lemas. Kariya tidak bisa berjalan.

Ini kesempatanmu, Tsurugiii!

Memanfaatkan kesempatan emasnya; Tsurugi berniat untuk menggendong sang gebetan. Haha, kesempatan yang langka ini akhirnya datang juga, kawan!

Saat Tsurugi hendak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang jarang ada tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah ular (entah itu ular betulan atau bohongan) yang ekornya mengenai bagian kaki Kariya.

Kariya bergidik ngeri.

_"HIIIIY!"_

Karena Kariya terlalu kalap dan heboh, ia malah tak sengaja menghajar Tsurugi dengan _mic_ yang secara ajaib berpindah tangan menjadi berada di tangannya.

Tsurugi yang komuknya kena hajar _mic_ itu tidak menghindar saat Kariya tak sengaja memukulnya barusan.

Akibatnya...

'Buk.'

Hidung Tsurugi yang aduhai jadi bonyok.

Kemudian, hidung yang bonyok itu mengeluarkan sejumlah darah.

Kemudian, karena Tsurugi (disinyalir) kehilangan sejumlah darah, pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja ambrol.

'Bruk.'

Dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Sontak Kariya terkejut bukan main. Masalahnya, hey, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau adegannya akan sampai jadi seperti ini.

"Tsu—" Kariya tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebab tiba-tiba saja sosok Tsurugi yang sedang tergeletak tanpa kesadaran itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak.

Kariya menahan jeritannya dengan kedua tangannya saat sebuah tangan yang kurus dan putih menarik kedua kaki Tsurugi ke suatu tempat.

Refleks, Kariya bergerak cepat untuk berusaha menolong kawannya tersebut sampai-sampai ia melupakan ketakutannya sendiri barusan.

Pokoknya, karena sudah kepalang tanggung, jadi hajar saja, lah. Meski Kariya tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa lama kelamaan tempat ini membuat bulu romanya semakin bergidik ngeri.

Akan tetapi, saat Kariya hendak menjangkau Tsurugi, tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset oleh sesuatu. Benda asing yang basah dan kenyal, kemudian—

'Bruk.'

Kariya sukses mendarat di lantai dalam posisi horizontal.

"A-aduh..." Kariya meringis kesakitan. Namun ia tidak bisa berdiam lama sebab sosok Tsurugi semakin ditarik jauh oleh makhluk asing tersebut.

"Ah, tungg—" Kariya terhuyung, _"TSURUGI-KUN...!"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok Tsurugi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kini, Kariya benar-benar seorang diri.

"Tsurugi-_kun_..."

(Lalu dimulailah _survival game_ Kariya Masaki di tempat yang aneh nan ajaib tersebut.

Akankah ia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan Tsurugi? Akankah ia dapat berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari para jurig?

Akankah kesadarannya tetap terjaga kala ia bertemu ular di tengah jalan nanti?

Mari kita semua doakan keselamat sang pemuda _BONCEL_ yang satu ini...)

* * *

"Tsurugi-_kun_..." Kariya merinding sendirian. Memeluk lengannya sendiri, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyeruak ke dalam tubuhnya. Seakan mengolok-oloknya akan fobianya terhadap makhluk Tuhan paling seksi *?* bernama ular.

Benar-benar, deh. Niatnya mau jalan-jalan bareng Tsurugi, malah jadi nyasar ditinggalin tuh buntut sendirian. Di tempat gelap, ada uler, dingin, ada uler lagi.

Ehm, barusan dia bilang uler dua kali, ya?

Udahlah, yang namanya fobia, mau dibilang seribu kali juga tidak masalah.

Gah, Kariya dilema seorang diri. Menatap masa depan dalam bayangannya sendiri. Ia membayangkan, dirinya akan terkapar bersimbah darah, sendirian, bersama ular-ular yang memakan mayatnya, dan kemudian dirinya akan ditemukan oleh Tsurugi yang menyesal karena meninggalkannya.

Tsurugi yang merasa kehilangan, dengan segera memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa pemuda buntut itu mencintainya, menciumnya, lalu_—_

_HOI, TIDAK! BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!_

Dalam keheningan, Kariya menampar dirinya sendiri. Menyadarkan diri karena sudah berpikir yang nista-nista.

_"Tunggu...barusan...aku...apa?"_ Kariya mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

Dirinya membayangkan sobat berbuntutnya seperti itu?

Tsurugi? Mencintainya?

_Bah_, lelucon konyol. Kariya tertawa renyah namun hampa akan emosi dan perasaan.

Mana mungkin Tsurugi mencintai sosok seperti dirinya...

_..Ya...kan?_

Kariya terdiam. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Kariya mendadak _angst_(?).

"Ta-tapi kalau aku tidak menolong Tsurugi... Dia bisa... Hiii... A-aku harus mencarinya!"

Akhirnya tekad Kariya sudah bulat, dia pun berjalan sambil melihat keatas dan kebawah, ketakutan akan ada ular yang menggigitnya... dan dia akan pingsan... dan akan menjadi santapan ular... _HII..._ Kariya makin merinding memikirkan itu.

Sadar, dia pun mencoba memikirkan hal lain. Dia terpikir apa yang akan Tsurugi lakukan setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkan Tsurugi. Bahkan mungkin Tsurugi akan mencintainya dan menciumnya!

Sebentar, mungkin mencium terlalu jauh, pelukan lebih mungkin dibanding ciuman.

Ya! Dia akan dipeluk oleh Tsurugi!

Setelah menampar dirinya sekali (karena berharap Tsurugi akan memeluknya, duh), Kariya menghentakkan kakinya mantap. Pokoknya, temukan Tsurugi dulu. Akan jadi sangat tidak lucu sekali jika besok berita ini tersebar dan dia akan diwawancarai oleh banyak media lalu dia akan jadi terkenal lalu_—_

_—_eh, tunggu.

Berarti dia bakal jadi artis dong?

Kariya pasang _troll face_. Sepenggal ide untuk meninggalkan Tsurugi dan menjadi artis menghinggapi kepalanya. Dia pun balik kanan bubar jalan, berniat keluar dari rumah hantu itu sendirian.

Tapi kemudian dia melihat segerombolan ular menghalangi jalannya.

Kariya kicep.

_"OKE, POKOKNYA TEMUKAN TSURUGI DULU! JADI ARTIS SIH KAPAN-KAPAN JUGA BISA! WAJAHKU KECE BADAI INI,"_ teriaknya lantang (dan narsis). Dia balik kanan lagi, lantas berniat menjelajahi rumah hantu itu untuk mencari si buntut yang keberadaannya dipertanyakan.

Sendirian.

_Ngek._

* * *

Seandainya saja ini cuma skenario.

Seandainya saja ini semacam acara uka-uka yang diliput oleh stasiun TV.

Pasti sekarang Kariya sudah melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

...Tapi masalahnya yang sekarang ia alami bukan salah satu dari hal-hal yang telah disebutkan di atas.

Ini bener-bener _survival game, man._

Kariya mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang masih tersisa di setiap ketiaknya(?).

Pokoknya, misi pemuda itu adalah menemukan Tsurugi.

Ya.

Menemukannya dan kabur secepat mungkin dari tempat jahanam tersebut.

Begitulah misinya.

Ya. Ini misi!

Kemudian Kariya mendapati dirinya sedang ber_cosplay_ jadi Lara Croft. Jangan dibayangkan.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan, Kariya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Kelihatannya ini ruang makan. Di salah satu sudut, Kariya bisa melihat sebuah piano besar.

Dan piano itu berbunyi sendiri, tanpa ada orang yang memainkannya.

Kariya menelan ludah._ 'Cuma sound effect, cuma sound effect..,'_ pikirnya, lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Tring...

"Ada seorang pemuda..."

Kariya mendengar sebuah suara. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Tak ada siapapu_—_

_—_**ada**. Seorang pemuda berpakaian _tuxedo_ lengkap keluar dari bayangan. Dia berjalan mendekati piano.

"Dia melihat pianoku..."

Kariya tak bersuara. Pemuda bertuxedo itu menatap Kariya tajam.

"Dia tidak akan bisa keluar..."

**BLAM!**

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Kariya berusaha membukanya sekuat tenaga. Nihil.

"Sebelum dia bisa memainkan lagu kesukaanku..."

Kariya kalut. Dia harus main piano? Hatinya mencelos.

"Yaitu..."

Kariya menelan ludahnya lagi, berharap si tuxedo tidak memintanya memainkan lagu yang sulit. Pasalnya, Kariya tidak bisa main piano.

_TRING TRING TRING_

**"GUNDUL GUNDUL PACUL!"**

GUBRAK!

Kariya pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

_Gundul Gundul Pacul?_

Apaan tuh?

Kariya melongo duluan sebelum pria itu memainkan pianonya kembali.

_—TRIRIRIRIRIRING!_

Kariya bingung. Sebabnya, dia kan ga jago maen piano getoh.

Akan tetapi, demi menaklukkan misinya, walau-halangan-rintangan-membentang-tak-jadi-masalah-dan-tak-jadi-beban-pikiran. _Yeah._

Kariya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Tapi, ia kembali teringat akan satu hal yang penting.

Yaitu.

Soal tadi.

Gundul Gundul Pacul.

Kiranya lagu seperti apakah itu?

Kariya diem sejenak. Puter otak, berpikir keras, ceritanya.

Sampai akhirnya sebuah bohlam 5 _watt_ terlihat muncul secara gaib di atas kepala Kariya.

"AHA!" Cetusnya garing.

Anak itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ia taruh di saku.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Ternyata Kariya lagi ngebuka _search engine_ Goooooogle.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Rupanya cerdik juga bocah itu; nyari partitur Gundul Gundul Pacul lewat internet. Hahay.

Ckck, kecanggihan teknologi. Makanya nggak heran kalo zaman sekarang banyak mahasiswa yang kalo dikasih tugas laporan, isi kutipan serta daftar pustakanya pada persis sama semua.

Dengan wajah nista penuh kemenangan, Kariya mulai duduk di atas bangku. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh nada C ketiga dari tuts _grand piano_ tersebut. Bunyinya lembut, panjang, dan indah. Kariya mulai berpikir, kira-kira berapa ya harga piano ini kalo dia loakin?

Boro-boro ngeloak piano, keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan selamat saja masih belum tentu sanggup ia lakukan.

Oke, kembali pada lagu antah berantah yang di_request_ oleh suara (mungkin) hantu yang menggema di ruangan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong asem dah itu jejadian. Emangnya ini radio apa, pake _request_ lagu segala?

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Kariya kembali menatap layar _hp_nya. Mata keemasan itu menelaah partitur not balok yang terpampang kece di layar _handphone_nya.

Not balok, ya.

Bicara soal not balok, sepertinya Kariya lupa akan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya dia sama sekali ga bisa baca not balok.

Dia terdiam...

Sekali lagi dia melihat partitur penuh not balok itu...

Waduh... salah s_earch_ nih...

Namun baru saja jemarinya ingin menekan tombol _'back'_ yang tertera pada browser ponselnya, sang suara jejadian itu kembali terdengar:

"Yaaak, waktu Anda tinggal sepuluh, sembilan, delapan..."

_Hanzeeeeer._

Ini rumah hantu atau acara Ranking Satu sih?

"..tujuh... enam..."

Yah gimana dong, mana cukup waktu buat search partitur not angka? What must he do? Ayo mikir Kariya, mikir—

"...lima... empat..."

—ih bisa diem ga sih itu suara. Kalo berisik gini, Jimmy Neutron pun ga bakal bisa ngeluarin isi otaknya dari kuping.

"tiga..."

Ga tau ah, ga ada waktu. Sambar aja ini not balok! Paling cara bacanya ga jauh beda dari not angka.

"...dua..."

Eh? Beda ya? Beda jauh?

Biarin. Apapun yang penting jadi.

"...satu..."

Kemudian Kariya mulai memainkan piano di hadapannya dengan sepasang jemari lentik yang ragu-ragu.

Sambil melihat partitur penuh not balok... dia memainkan piano itu dengan indahnya.

Yah... walau sebagian atau mungkin banyak nada yang dia salah pencet... yang penting main!

"SUDAH SUDAH... telingaku bisa rusak bila kamu masih memainkan itu lagi..."

Suara itu terdengar kesal mendengar Kariya memainkan piano dengan banyak nada yang salah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu pun terbuka sembari mengeluarkan suara gesekan antara pintu dan lantai yang melengking.

Bahkan suara diva Vocaloid pun kalah.

Coret coret coret.

"Pergilah. Dan jangan coba coba menyentuh pianoku."

Kariya pun menurut saja dan berlari menjauhi piano tersebut.

Sekarang pikirannya terfokus pada sebuah misi dengan goal _"Save Tsurugi"_.

Setidaknya yang tadi adalah _quest_ yang sudah _accomplish_.

Bentar, ini _RPG_ bukan?

Daripada memusingkan ini _roleplay_ game atau bukan, Kariya tetap mengambil langkah seribu untuk mencapai kawan buntutnya.

Duh, semoga saja tidak ada hal-hal aneh lagi yang menanti di depannya.

* * *

Jalan yang saat ini Kariya lalui adalah sebuah jalan yang begitu gelap dan panjang.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit ia terus berjalan, akan tetapi ia belum menemukan cahaya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sampai di dekat ujung jalan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Kariya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Anak itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kira-kira sudah sejauh mana ia berjalan.

Dan apa yang anak itu temukan adalah—

"..."

"Hihihi. Halo, kakak. Main sama aku, yuk?"

—hantu gadis manis penjual risol(?).

Kali ini Kariya betulan pingsan.

.

.

"Uhh... di mana aku...?"

Saat kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali; tiba-tiba saja Kariya menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang sssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat luas. Penerangan dari ruangan yang sssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat luas itu tidak menggunakan listrik sama sekali, melainkan hanya berasal dari temaram lampu minyak.

Nah, lho.

Sekarang, dia ada di mana?

Kariya menengok ke sana ke mari untuk mendapat sedikit petunjuk mengenai tempat di mana ia berada sekarang.

Anak itu bisa melihat sebuah peti raksasa, seperti yang biasa ia lihat di film-film mesir kuno.

Lalu, di sebelah yang lainnya, ia dapat melihat sebuah patung manusia berkepala menyerupai anjing.

Kemudian pada arah jam dua, anak itu seperti melihat sebuah mayat yang dililit oleh perban.

Kemudian di pojok sana seperti ada patung u.. lar... co... bra...

"..."

Kariya pingsan kembali sebelum makhluk jejadian (yang disinyalir) berupa sesosok mumi itu sempat menakut-nakutinya.

Sosok mumi itu mengumpat pelan.

"Ah, ga kece nih!" sungutnya sambil manyun di balik perban kusam yang melilit seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

.

.

Saat Kariya kembali membuka kedua matanya, kini ia mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan yang hijau.

Terlihat sinar matahari menerobos sela-sela dedaunan yang menjadi kanopi para pohon yang meneduhi tempat tersebut.

Nah. Tadi gelap-gelapan; kok sekarang dia bisa ada di _outdoor_ gini sih?

Ajaib juga rumah hantu ini ya.

Kariya pun lalu bangkit berdiri sambil membersihkan daun yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Anak itu harus fokus melanjutkan kembali misinya, yakni untuk menemukan (menyelamatkan?) Tsurugi dari makhluk asing penunggu (?) wahana rumah hantu tersebut.

Kariya pun berjalan dengan pasti—menuju ke arah yang sama sekali tidak pasti.

Lalu, Kariya melihat makhluk-makhluk kecil bulat berwarna _pink_. Dicurigai itu adalah Poring*?*. Tapi masa sih Poring ada di tempat beginian? Makhluk-makhluk itu berloncatan kesana kemari, membuat Kariya bingung.

"Ada apa lagi ini? Jangan bilang aku harus melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi ya..." keluh Kariya.

"Bawa kami~ bawa kami~ bawa kami ikut, kakak~" seru makhluk-makhluk itu bersamaan. Kariya mendadak sakit kepala.

_"SEBENERNYA INI TEMPAT APA, SIH?!"_

Rasa-rasanya Kariya ingin asma saat itu juga.

Awalnya anak itu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan saja makhluk-makhluk ajaib itu. Lagipula; siapa tahu mereka itu cuma makhluk iseng yang numpang lewat doang.

_'Mana mungkin quest, mana mungkin,'_ pikir Kariya ala _gamer RPG_.

Kariya cuek. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Kami ikut~ kami ikut, kakak~" seru makhluk-makhluk itu terus menerus. Kariya tetap berusaha cuek. Dia pun keluar dari tempat itu.

"Kakak~ kakak~ kami ikut kakak~" seru makhluk-makhluk itu ngotot. Kariya mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya: _earphone_. Dia pasang _earphone_ itu di telinganya, lantas diputarnya lagu Maximum The Hormone dengan volume yang tidak main-main.

"Udah, ya, _bye_!" kata Kariya singkat, lalu berlari secepatnya meninggalkan mereka.

Lagipula, tidak akan ada untungnya kalau kita mengurusi makhluk tidak jelas seperti itu. Bisa-bisa nantinya akan kena_ troll_ atau malah dibunuh di ruangan tertutup. Hiiiy!

_(Lu kata Ib?)_

Ya. Dengan hati yang mantap Kariya berlalu begitu saja melewati para makhluk itu—

"Kakak—"

—kemudian langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

* * *

Setelah dia merasa cukup jauh dari makhluk-makhluk itu... dia berhenti dan mulai berjalan. Sambil ngos-ngosan, dia melihat sekitarnya.

Dia berada di ruangan aneh lainnya.

"Ini rumah hantu kok gede banget sih..."

Kariya mengomentari tempat di mana ia sedang berada sekarang. Tempat itu begitu luas, kelihatannya sih seperti ruang makan.

Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja makan yang besar, dikelilingi oleh beberapa kursi.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang. hanya menggunakan beberapa lilin yang berukuran cukup besar yang terletak di atas meja. Lalu kariya mendadak berhenti karena mendengar bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"I-itu apa..."

Sudah cukup! Ia cukup lelah dengan rumah hantu yang terlalu _absurd_ ini. Lalu, mulai terdengar suara-suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring, bagaikan kalau ruang makan itu sedang ada sebuah pesta.

Kariya lalu berjalan pelan mendekati bangku terbesar dan... tampak sosok pria tak berkepala dengan baju belanda zaman _baheula_ sedang memegang garpu dan pisau, beserta sebuah piring yang berada di depannya yang masih ditutup tudung saji kecil yang sudah bulukan. Kariya dengan gemetar membuka tudung saji itu.

_JENG JENG._

Sebuah kepala manusia yang menatap Kariya dengan tatapan kosong. _"WAAAA!"_ Kariya memegang kepala itu dengan keras dan langsung melemparnya keluar jendela dengan kekuatan maksimum pakai _boost up power_. "Kepala sialan! Hah... hah... hah... apaan sih! Udah tadi hampir digrepe sama makhluk-kaya-poring kagak jelas begitu, sekarang gue hampir mati jantungan gara-gara ngeliat kepala lepas kayak begin—"

_"ROUND ONE, CLEAR."_ Suara mas-mas gaje yang keluar entah darimana dan confetti bertebaran "ROUND TWO" lantai diruangan itu tiba-tiba pecah dan menjatuhkan Kariya ke ruangan lain.

Dan seperti yang kita tau, bahwa orang jatuh itu suaranya seperti ini. "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Sang pemilik rambut pirus itu mendarat dengan sangat menyakitkan. Wajah imut nan mulus itu mencium lantai duluan.

Berarti sekarang rada bonyok ya?

Setelah sesi ngomong ngomong sendiri tentang muka mulusnya yang sekarang sudah tidak mulus lagi, Kariya lalu menerawang sekeliling.

Dan ruangan yang kini ia kunjungi tampak sangat familiar baginya.

Jangankan itu, bahkan ia akan melihatnya setiap pagi.

"La-lapangan?"

Sepertinya ronde kedua akan tampak lebih mudah baginya.

Lapangan... ya, itu lapangan kan? Lapangan kan?! "MENTALKU SUDAH TIDAK SANGGUP MENAHAN BEBAN DARI RUMAH HANTU _ABSURD_ INI!" Kariya berlari dan langsung menendang bola yang ada ditengah lapangan itu.

"PRIIT" Seorang pria menggunakan celana pendek yang dilapisi kain bermotif kotak-kotak hitam putih dan sedang _topless_ meniup peluit warna merah yang diyakini bahwa peluit pramuka betakan punya anak sang pria. "Kartu merah!" Pria itu berteriak dan membuat Kariya kaget.

"Emangnya gue salah apaan?!" Kariya berteriak kesal.

"Lo salah make bola, bego!" Pria itu balas meneriaki si boncel.

'Twitch.'

"Hah?! Lo bilang apa?! Bego?! Lo yang bego! Apa? mau ngajak berantem? Sini hadepin gue jagoan Raimon! Nama gue Kariyayam!" Kariya melepas ikat pinggangnya dan memutarnya diatas kepala.

"EMPRIIT! INI KITA MAU TANDING BOLA, BUKAN TAWURAN!" Pria gaje itu langsung meniup peluitnya lagi dan membuat Kariya menghentikan putaran ikat pinggangnya.

"Oke, disini rulesnya kayak main bola biasa. Tapi yang berbeda itu... bolanya." Pria itu berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bola. "Bolanya... harus dibakar! Nyahahahaha!" Pria itu mengambil minyak dan membakar bolanya menggunakan sebuah korek api.

"GUE BUKAN PEMAIN DEBUS!" Kariya berteriak frustasi.

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

"Mau kamu pemain debus kek, pemain _bass_ kek, pemain apalah itu... bolanya harus dibakar dulu tahu!" pria gaje berpeluit itu tetap ngotot.

Pria itu menjatuhkan bolanya ke tanah dan menunjuk Kariya.

"Ayo kita mulai! _PRIT!_" suara peluit itu menyaring keras.

"STOP STOP! BUKANNYA KAMU WASITNYA YA?" Kariya mulai kebingungan... lagi.

"Aku wasit, sekaligus pemain!" kata pria itu dengan bangga.

"Seriusan lu? satu lawan satu?" kata Kariya masih kebingungan.

"Nggak _boncel,_ nggak satu lawan satu, kesebelasan lawan kesebelasan..." pria itu melontarkan sarkasme pada Kariya... tapi bukan sarkasme itu yang membuat dia kesal, tapi penekanan pada kata boncel itulah yang membuat dia berapi-api...

_"APA KAMU BILANG!_" Kariya ngamuk.

"BON—" kata-kata pria itu tertahan karena mukanya terkena tendangan bola dari Kariya

_"YANG BOLEH MANGGIL GW BONCEL TUH, CUMAN TSURUGI-KUN TAU!"_ teriak Kariya pada pria yang kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya itu.

Hening. Sang pria masih tepar dengan indahnya, tangan ada di atas wajah. "Terus kalau cuma si Tsurugi-Tsurugi itu yang boleh manggil ente boncel, ada hubungannya sama ane gitu?"

DAN KENAPA OM-OM NGGAK JELAS ITU MALAH PAKE ANE-ENTE BEGINI?!

Kariya kali ini menendang sebuah helm—yang entah muncul dari mana—ke wajah pria debus itu yang sekarang kembali tergeletak. Begini hasilnya kalau kau melawan seorang Kariya Masaki, kawan. Dia memang bukan _striker_ seperti Tsurugi atau Hikaru, tapi tetap saja tendangannya maknyus. Namanya juga anggota klub sepak bola.

"—sebentar. Kalau kesebelasan lawan kesebelasan... gue harus main sama siapa lagi, nih?"

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah bawang mutan berwarna biru muncul dengan cara yang sama dengan Kariya. Yep, jatuh dari lantai di atasnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Sosok bawang mutan biru itu terjerembab secara tidak indah dengan cara yang sama seperti Kariya barusan: mencium lantai dengan erat dan mesra.

"Aduh, hidung gue..." keluh sosok itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan menggosok-gosok—_erm,_ mengusap-usap hidungnya yang agak penyok.

Kariya mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok tersebut.

_"Tsurualay?"_

.

.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

A/N Perwakilan Author:

Hyaaah! Ceritanya jadi makin ABCABC ya pemirsa, wkwkwk!

Baiklah; jadi chapter ketiga ini jumlah katanya lebih banyak dari chapter sebelumnya dan ditulis sejak hari tanggal 30 Januari 2013 sampai 4 Februari 2013.

Dan karena Inazuma Eleven ini anime & game tentang **SEPAK BOLA**; jadi rencananya cerita ini akan dibawa kembali ke jalur yang benar. #ming

Baiklah sekian cuap-cuap dari saya ohok.

.

.

**Thank you very much for the read, review, like, favourite, follow, click, browse, view, hits, etc, guys! All of you are THE BEST! KECE BADAI!**


	4. Tanding Sakka di Rumah Hantu? Miapah?

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

**Notes:** There's no any (?) Tsurugi Tsurugi that harmed nor humiliated during the making of this fanfiction.

* * *

_Proudly presents our collab fic:_

"**First Date"**

by Kuroka, Kana Hime, Tsubaki Audhi, echinesia, dan Sarah Putri, Yondita, Kuroi-Neko-cii, & Megumare Hikaru.

* * *

[Chapter 4: "Tanding Sakka di Rumah Hantu? Miapah?"]

.

.

.

_"Tsurualay?"_

_"Karialay?"_

Layaknya adegan klise di acara-acara sinetron, keduanya pun segera berlari menghampiri satu sama lain secara _slow motion._

Namun langkah mereka terantuk selembar kulit pisang yang tak seharusnya berada di jalan itu.

(Dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan indahnya~)

"PUAH! ANJRET! NAJIS! IDIH!" Kariya mengelap mulutnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan mesranya bersama Tsurugi. Ia mengelap bibir kece badainya itu dengan baju Tsurugi.

"YAIKS! GUE JUGA NAJIS KALI!" sahut Tsurugi, murka.

_'Tapi, bibir Kariya emang manis, sih...'_ batinnya, munafik. Dalam hati senang, tapi di luar pura-pura jijay.

_'Bibirnya Tsurualay kok lembut banget, ya?'_ batin Kariya, entah kenapa masih terus teringat kelembutan bibir Tsurugi.

**"STAHP...!"**

Sosok sang pria asing bercelana pendek—_dan topless_—menyemburkan suara serta sebagian percikan salivanya (iuuh).

"INI PERTANDINGAN SAKKA! BUKAN AUDISI DRAMA BOLLYWOOD!" cetusnya super nyaring, mengembalikan Tsurugi dan Kariya dari awang-awang mereka (ehem).

Hidung Tsurugi berkedut.

"Hah? Sakka?" Ujarnya polos badai. Yah maklumlah. Tsurugi kan baru saja mendarat di tempat itu, jadi dia belum tahu sama sekali tentang keberadaan pria asing (yang lebih terlihat seperti om-om mesum hilang akal) tadi dan isu-isu soal bola-bolaan (?).

Ngomong-ngomong; sebelum ceritanya dilanjutkan kembali, nggak ada salahnya kalau kita_ flashback_ sekilas.

Jadi ceritanya, pada suatu hari yang cerah di mana Endou masih jadi seorang _sakka-freak_ dan Gouenji masih seorang LAJANG; Tsurugi Kyousuke (yang sebetulnya cuma iseng-iseng) beruntung mendapatkan sebuah _doorprize_ dari sebuah lotere. Namun, _doorprize_ tersebut ditukar dengan 2 lembar tiket _couple_ atas permintaan Hakuryuu. Tsurugi lalu memutuskan untuk menggunakan tiket tersebut dan mengajak Kariya—ehem, gebetannya, ehem—dalam rangka jalan-jalan, PDKT, _refreshing_ dan sayang-juga-lagi-kalo-tiketnya-ndak-dipakai.

Setelah berbagai persiapan (yang menghebohkan) dan mengalami berbagai kejadian (yang aneh-aneh), akhirnya tibalah ia dan sang gebetan (uhuk) di Inazuma Wonderland. Di sana, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memasuki wahana rumah hantu sebagai tujuan pertama. Namun rupanya, wahana rumah hantu yang mereka hampiri bukanlah sekedar wahana rumah hantu biasa.

Rumah hantu itu adalah rumah hantu ABCABC yang bahkan jauh lebih canggih dari_ Aliea's Secret Training Zone_ di Osaka sana.

Singkat cerita, Tsurugi kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah perjalanan mereka dalam usaha menakluki rumah hantu tersebut (?) dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring dalam keadaan telungkup di suatu tempat.

_"...Ini di mana?"_ bisik Tsurugi dengan suara parau.

Sekali lagi, pemirsa.

Ketika Tsurugi tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata; anak itu menemukan dirinya sedang tergeletak dalam keadaan posisi telengkup dengan wajah menyentuh permukaan tanah.

_"...Ini di mana?"_

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Hening beberapa saat menghinggapi, hingga...

**"PWEEEEHH!"**

Tsurugi menyemburkan sejumlah fraksi-fraksi tanah berupa debu, liat dan pasir yang bersarang di mulutnya. Seusai membersihkan mulut dengan usaha apa adanya; anak itu menolehkan kepalanya ke atas-bawah-kanan-kiri untuk melihat kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Woi, Ntut!"

_DEG!_

Tsurugi merasa mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya. Dengan _slow motion_, ia menoleh patah-patah ke arah suara tersebut sambil berkomat-kamit _'Kariya tolong gue, gue pasti bakal jadi suami yang baik buat lo'_.

—Wait.

Eh, bukannya dia tadi memanggil Tsurugi dengan 'Ntut'? Jangan-jangan...

"Woi, Ntut! Punya telinga kagak sih?" sang pemilik suara menghancurkan akting _slow motion_ Tsurugi.

"Ncup, it—..._ UWAAAA! EMAK BABE! GUE GAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!"_

**JDUK! BRUK! BRAK!**

Tapi kelihatannya memakai pakaian serba putih dan polos membuat Tsurugi salah mengira sahabatnya terebut sebagai salah satu makhluk gaib dan sukses membuat Hakuryuu yang sudah susah payah mempoles mukanya seharian kini jadi bonyok dalam hitungan detik.

_"KUNTILANAK BERKUNCUUPP!"_ Tsurugi menendang 'kuntilanak' tersebut ke arah dinding (yang diketahui terbuat dari beton) sebelum akhirnya ngesot keluar (dikarenakan penyakit kramnya kumat karena menendang anak tadi).

Tsurugi berusaha menyelamatkan diri sekuat daya dan karsa. Sambil mengesot layaknya suster ngesot sejati. Aw yeah.

Sementara itu, sosok yang disinyalir sebagai seorang Hakuryuu tadi, mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya sukses benjol.

"BAJIGUR LOE, NTUT!" Pekiknya murka sambil meringis menahan pedih yang terus menghujam benjolnya.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Hakuryuu bisa ada di sana ya?

Jadi, begini nih ceritanya ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak sekalian.

Rupanya tanpa diketahui sang sahabat buntut beserta gebetannya; diam-diam Hakuryuu memBUNTUTi mereka sejak di _halte_ tadi sampai ke rumah hantu ini.

Alasannya?

Jelas, (selain karena ingin kepo, ia juga merasa) khawatir adalah yang menjadi jawabannya.

Rupanya diam-diam Hakuryuu (perhatian dan) merasa cemas dengan 'kencan pertama' sohib kawan sejawat-sehandainya itu.

Oleh karena itu, anak berkuncup ini memutuskan untuk 'mengawasi' jalannya kencan sang sahabat.

Tuh, dia ini sohib yang baik, kan? Eh ciee.

Sayangnya, niat baiknya malah dibalas sebuah tendangan, teriakan, dan makian "kuntilanak berkuncup" oleh sang sahabat terkasih (uhuk).

Air susu dibalas air tuba. Jadi begini ya cara mainmu, hei, Tsurugi.

Hakuryuu lalu menyiapkan seribu satu cara untuk membalas perbuatan Tsurugi yang telah menyakiti hati kecilnya yang rapuh dan naif tersebut (hoek). Seketika, ruangan yang gelap dan remang itu menjadi semakin mencekam tatkala deru tawa psikopat milik Hakuryuu membahana memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Membuat para jejadian jadi-jadian yang ada di sana jadi pada merinding disko semua.

_Ngik._

(Namun Hakuryuu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mengejar sohibnya yang kabur dengan cara ngesot itu.)

Singkat cerita, Tsurugi terkejut bukan kepalang saat sosok kuntilanak berkuncup tadi mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah Hakuryuu (dengan klarifikasi berupa kuncup asli yang memang cuma Hakuryuu yang satu-satunya punya di dunia ini).

Kemudian beberapa penjelasan lainnya pun bergulir lancar dari mulut Hakuryuu. Soal kekhawatirannya, soal mimpi buruk yang semalam ia lihat (seolah-olah itu adalah semacam penglihatan buatnya), tentang _omen_, tentang ramalan bintang yang barusan pagi ia baca dari handphonenya, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Dan benarlah, dugaannya sama sekali tidak salah.

Kencan pertama sohib buntutnya itu...

Bisa dikatakan **GAGAL TOTAL**.

"Eh, Kuncup! Kok lu pake pakean begitu? Gue kira kuntilanak, tau!" marah Tsurugi. Ngeles dari tuduhan _'pelaku kejahatan menendang teman sendiri di rumah hantu'_.

Kuncup berkuntilanak, eh, salah. Kuntilanak berkuncup, Hakuryuu, manyun semanyun-manyunnya. Mukanya masem kayak es jeruk lemon (eh?). "Elu! Bukannya terima kasih malah marahin gue!" sungutnya.

Tsurugi mengangkat alis sebelah. Buat apa dia terima kasih ama si Kuncup? Dia kan nggak ngapa-ngapain? "Ngapain gue makasih ama elu, Ncup? Lu kagak ngapa-ngapain perasaan gue..."

Hakuryuu murka. "Gue dandan kayak gini buat elu sama si boncel—"

"Kariya!"

—Tsurugi memotong cepat. Tidak terima gebetan manisnya itu disebut boncel.

"Ah, iya, Kariya. Biar dia ketakutan, terus meluk elu! Baik, kan gue?" kata Hakuryuu, narsis.

Hening.

Tsurugi diem. Sekalian ngangkat alis sebelah.

Hakuryuu masih masang muka masem. Murka sekaligus bangga.

_'Gue mau bilang ni anak baik apa tolol, ya?'_

Tsurugi menghela nafasnya frustasi serta memijit keningnya yang terasa pening.

_'Hah; ya sudahlah.'_ Begitulah anak itu membatin.

...Oh ya.

Ngomong-ngomong.

Tsurugi baru sadar kalau ia sedang tidak bersama sang gebetan.

Reka ulang adegan sebelum Tsurugi kehilangan kesadarannya pun kembali berputar dalam kepala anak itu.

Seketika, Tsurugi pun terperanjat kaget.

_"ANCOL! SEKARANG KARIYA DI MANA?!"_ Jeritnya panik sekeras tukang jualan yang sedang mempromosikan barang dagangannya pake TOA. Hakuryuu menutup kedua lubang telinganya rapat-rapat supaya ia tidak menderita penyakit budi: budek dikit.

"Nah, itu juga yang mau gue tanyain ke elu, Ntut." Sergah Hakuryuu selagi Tsurugi belum kembali mangap-mangap nyariin si boncel tersayangnya.

Masalahnya, kalau Kariya nggak ada, kan, nanti rencananya bisa ikut-ikutan berantakan. Ya nggak?

Sementara itu, Tsurugi yang diam-diam merasa 'iuuuh' karena harus berakhir berdua saja di tempat itu dengan Hakuryuu alih-alih dengan sang gebetan, segera memanyunkan bibirnya sepanjang lima senti.

"Meneketehe." Jawabnya sentimen. Tapi karakter Tsurugi berubah seketika saat bayangan-banyan yang tidak-tidak berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika di saat ini, ternyata Kariya sedang berteriak minta tolong sambil menangis dan menyebut-nyebut namanya?

Bagaimana jika Kariya terjebak di tengah lautan uler?

Bagaimana jika Kariya digodain sama oom-oom random yang mesum?

_BAGAIMANA KALAU KARIYA MAU DIRAEP SAMA SEGELINTIR MAKHLUK ANEH ITU?!_

Tsurugi mendadak histeris.

Jeritannya kembali lolos dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang tergesa berlari ke arah yang tidak jelas.

Pokoknya apa yang ada di kepala anak itu cuma satu: dia harus cepat-cepat menemukan Kariya.

"Kariya, bertahanlah!" Batin Tsurugi seraya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

(Namun selembar kulit duren menancap kakinya.)

_"ADAW!"_

Tsurugi terjungkal dan terjerembab. Kembali berciuman mesra dengan permukaan tanah untuk kesekian kalinya.

_"Aw, aw, adaw, adaw,"_ Tsurugi ber'aww' tia sambil memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri menusuk-nusuk.

Diperiksalah kakinya.

Fyuh, untung cuma merah. Ga ampe berdarah.

Setelah bertapa menunggu kaki mulusnya baikan, Tsurugi melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari sang boncel terkasih.

Ehem, Kariya sang pujaan hati maksudnya.

"Kariya tunggu aku. Aku ak—"

**JDUK.**

_"MPRET DUH!"_

Dua kali. Kini kakinya tersandung batu. Karena si buntut kehilangan keseimbangan maka sekali lagi, ia harusnya kehilangan muka yang aduhai cakepnya dengan sukarela.

Harusnya.

Tapi lantai semen yang rapuh menyelamatkan mukanya yang sebentar lagi perlu di operasi plastik.

Karena lantai itu retak, dan akhirnya pecah.

Dan si ntut jatuh menuju lantai dibawahnya.

Sedangkan Hakuryuu cuma bisa melihat si kawan dalam diam.

"_Have a nice trip,_ kawan." Katanya datar seolah-olah melihat kejadian aktual di hadapannya barusan adalah hal biasa.

Ckck, Hakuryuu.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal Tsurugi yang terjatuh...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"_

...Tangguh juga dia.

Meski wajah sudah kena hajar lantai berkali-kali, tampaknya pemuda itu masih tetap kuat dan tegar—

**GEDEBRUK!**

—untuk sekali lagi terjerembab secara tidak elit dengan cara yang sama seperti yang sudah ia alami sebelum-sebelumnya: mencium lantai dengan erat dan mesra.

(Jangan bilang kalau sebetulnya Tsurugi sedang latihan ciuman dengan media lantai sebagai lawan berlatihnya.)

"Aduh, hidung gue..." keluh sosok itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan menggosok-gosok—erm, mengusap-usap hidungnya yang agak penyok.

Kariya, yang saat itu (ternyata) berada di ruangan ajaib yang sama dengan Tsurugi kini, mengerjapkan matanya saat ia melihat sosok tersebut.

_"Tsurualay?"_

_"Karialay?"_ Respon Tsurugi seketika.

Entah kesambet oleh apa, tiba-tiba saja keduanya saling memanggil dengan panggilan-panggilan ajaib tersebut. Mungkin terlalu lama berada dalam wahana rumah hantu yang lebih aneh dan ajaib dari negeri ajaib ini membuat isi kepala mereka jadi sedikit konslet.

Lalu, seperti yang sudah kita semua ketahui, kedua pemuda ini pun segera berlari menuju satu sama lain demi melepas hasrat rindu yang sudah meluap-luap dalam relung jiwa.

(Sampai sebuah kulit pisang membuat langkah mereka terpeleset dan—)

*CHU!*

—bibir mereka tak sengaja bertemu.

Yah; entah mau dibilang untung atau tidak dan selamat atau tidak. Yang jelas, reaksi keduanya sesaat setelah kecelakaan tadi adalah sama-sama bertampang kaget sekaligus _'so iuuuh'_.

(Padahal dalam hati, Tsurugi seneng jungkir balik bukan kepalang. Cuma tingkat tsundere-nya saja yang melebihi level rambut dengan buntutnya yang tergolong ajaib dan langka dan endemik dan—)

**"STAHP...!"**

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria asing bercelana pendek, topless, dan..berpeluit (?) sedang berteriak ke arah mereka.

"INI PERTANDINGAN SAKKA! BUKAN AUDISI DRAMA BOLLYWOOD!" cetusnya super nyaring, asli nyaring badai.

Hidung Tsurugi berkedut seketika.

"Hah? Sakka?" Ujarnya polos badai. Yah maklumlah. Tsurugi kan baru saja terdampar di sana (dan habis tidak sengaja ber...ehem-ehem dengan Kariya, makanya dia masih tidak konsen).

"Iya! Sakka! Kuping lo kemana hah? Keenakan banget lo, baru ciuman ama tu anak aja udah kesengsem begitu. Gue juga pengen kali." Pria itu bersungut-sungut kesal sambil masang muka mesem-mesem pengen nyipok Kariya juga. "Puih! Jangan berharap lo bisa nyium boncel gue—ah nggak jadi." Muka Tsurugi merah kebakaran. Rasanya semua kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya itu hina dan memalukan.

Jangan bilang kalau ini efek samping yang ditimbulkan dari berlama-lama ada di wahana mistis (?) ini...? Yah, siapa tahu.

Yang jelas bagaimana pun juga ia dan Kariya harus buru-buru keluar dari rumah hantu ini. Ya.

(Masa bodoh dengan Hakuryuu. Biar saja dia nyasar sendirian sampai wahana ini tutup.)

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal tawaran tanding sakka. Mau_ full game_ apa_ mini game_, nih?

Tapi kalo ditelaah, karena jumlah pemain yang ada cuma sedikit—jauh dari 11 orang—jadi kayaknya sih bakal cuma mainin _mini game_ aja.

Haha, paling-paling cuma tanding merebut bola atau adu cetak gol duluan.

Tsurugi mendadak pede.

Idungnya ampe terbang gitu, deh.

"Okelah kalau begitu," katanyà seraya mengangkat kerah bajunya ke atas.

Dasar gaya.

"Umm... Tsurugi-_kun_...," Kariya mentoel-toel Tsurugi dengan wajah polos yang bisa membuat semua 'laki-laki' tertarik padanya.

"Hm?" Tsurugi menoleh ke arah sang boncel terkasih sambil menahan nafsunya agar tidak 'melahap' Kariya.

"Memang bajumu ada kerahnya?" Kariya nunjuk Tsurugi yang ternyata hanya memakai kaus oblong.

SIGH...

Dan Tsurugi mati kutu saat itu juga. Usahanya untuk menampilkan imej _'cool'_ di depan Kariya kembali hancur.

Eh, tunggu! Lalu tadi yang tadi ia naikkan di bagian leher itu apa?

Tangan Tsurugi masih memegang benda yang ia sangka sebagai 'kerah' tadi. (Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan pula dirinya memakai kaus oblong; Tsurugi benar-benar tidak paham.)

Keringat Tsurugi mengucur deras, bukan hanya karena ketakutan dengan apa yang dia pegang sebagai 'kerah' itu, tapi juga ketakutan karena imejnya akan hancur di depan Kariya

Kok kasar ya? pikir Tsurugi seraya memegang-megang 'kerah' itu

"UDAH! Ini jadi tanding ga? Kalo kita ga tanding kalian ga bisa keluar dari sini, tauk!" jerit si wasit yang (ternyata) peduli sama nasib dua manusia mendadak sial itu. Tsurugi, masih dengan sombong meski belum lupa sama sekali sama 'kerah'nya, pasang pose sok gaya.

"Oke! Ayo tanding aja sekarang!" Tantang Tsurugi gaya.

"Sip! Tapi jangan lupa sama peraturannya yang paling utama," kata si wasit.

"Peraturan? Ini kaya tanding bola biasa, kan?" tanya Tsurugi dengan wajah blo'on. Untung Kariya ga liat. Tuh, Tsurugi, _author_ baik, kan?

"Iya, ini kaya pertandingan biasa. TAPI JANGAN LUPA JUGA KALO BOLANYA HARUS DIBAKAR! AHAHAHAHAHA!" lantas si wasit tertawa dengan laknatnya, lalu membakar bola dengan biadab.

"WATDEPAK?!" Dan sekali lagi, wajah Tsurugi berubah jadi ga banget.

Kariya sendiri yang menyaksikan perubahan muka si doi malah pingin kebirit lari dan ngumpet.

Yang penting dia gak liat muka itu lagi.

**PRIIIIIIT!**

Peluit telah berbunyi. Dan bola pun menggelinding ke arah KyouMasa yang lagi mikirin perkara yang gak jelas.

_"PANAAAAAAAAS"_

Oh Tsurugi, dimanalah imej _cool_-mu selama ini.

Tsurugi loncat loncat sambil _megangin_ sebelah kakinya yang habis kena bola terbakar yang tadi menggelinding tepat kearah kakinya yang (kira-kira) mulus selembut sutra.

"Ts-Tsurugi-_kun_... Da-daijobu...?" ujar Kariya cemas melihat Tsurugi yang kesakitan.

Mencoba tetap _stay cool_, Tsurugi pun memilih untuk masokis dengan menjawab "Daijoubu," padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya sendiri terlihat semrawut menahan pedih.

Sementara itu, bola api tadi masih menggelinding ke areal gawang tim Tsurugi cs.

"ET DAH SIAPA YANG JAGA GAWANGNYA?!" jerit Tsurugi panik plus histeris plus OOC, membuat Kariya yang ada di dekatnya nyaris budeg.

Sontak, Tsurugi dilema. Dia tidak mau menjaga gawang dan jadi korban si bola api, tapi kalau dia tidak mau, berarti Kariya, dong, yang harus jaga gawang? Kalo Kariya jaga gawang, nanti Kariya yang jadi korban dong?

Oh Tsurugi, dari dulu beginilah cinta. Deritanya tiada akhir.

Tanpa mikir resiko (dan udah kebawa semangat bermain sakka), Kariya lari ke arah gawang. Berdiri dengan tegap dan...

_"HUNTER NET!"_

...Kariya menangkap bola tersebut dengan jaring jaring Spider-Man(?)nya.

Gerakan Kariya saat mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya tersebut malah terlihat indah dimata Tsurugi.

_'Boncel belahan jiwaku,'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil terpana.

Bahkan saking indahnya sang pujaan hati, dia gak sadar kalo Kariya lagi jerit jerit panik gegara jaring jaringnya ikut kebakar.

Sekonyong-konyong, aroma hangus dari jaring milik Kariya yang terbakar pun menggelitik hidung Tsurugi.

_'Sniff. Sniff. Bau paan nih,'_ batin Tsurugi telmi.

Tak sampai seperempat milisekon(?) kemudian terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari sang bocah bertubuh kurang tinggi itu.

"WOOOYY TSURUGENDENG! BANTUIN GUE! LU MAU KEJEBOLAN HAH?!"

Yah, intinya suasana terasa begitu chaos tatkala benda bulat yang dilumuri dengan api itu terus menggelinding tanpa mengalami perlambatan.

Hmm. Aneh.

Apakah teori fisika mengenai adanya gaya gesek dari udara dan permukaan lapangan bola ini tidak bekerja pada kasus yang satu ini...?

_...Wait a second._

Gaya gesek? Udara?

Di tengah himpitan yang tengah melanda; seketika muncul sebuah bohlam lampu berdaya 5 watt si atas buntut kepala Tsurugi.

**"ALLEGRO!"** celetuk Tsurugi nyaring.

Krik. Krik. Senyap sesaat.

Sang lawan pertandingan yang baru saja menyelesaikan aksi cangak sesaatnya, menimpali celetukan Tsurugi barusan.

"...Errr. Maksudnya_ 'Eureka!'_, bukan?"

(Sayangnya tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengindahkan kalimatnya, sebab makhluk yang bersangkutan sendiri tampak sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di ujung gawang sana.)

_"...Haaa..."_ Tsurugi membusungkan dadanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

(Yaitu—)

_"FYUUUHH...!"_

(—meniup-niup bola api supaya tidak sampai masuk ke gawang.)

Hal ini membuat sang lawan yang merasa tak dihargai oleh Tsurugi akhirnya naik pitam.

"WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS, BUNTUT JIN..! LIHAT MUKA SAYA! KAMU DAN SELURUH PENGIKUT-PENGIKUTMU AKAN HABIS! DEMI TU-HAAAAAAAAN...!"

Seketika Tsurugi bangkit dari tempat dan menahan bola dengan satu kakinya.

Dengan semangat sakka-yarou-zee ajaran kantoku-nya, Tsurugi men_dribble_ bola sampai ke_ center position_.

"MAJU TERUS TSURUGI!"

Disemangati oleh Kariya dari belakang, Tsurugi nyengir bahagia. Tsurugi terus menggiring bola, melewati pemain pemain antah berantah dengan cekatan, dan pada akhirnya Tsurugi berhenti di depan gawang sambil menahan bola bakar tersebut dengan satu kaki.

_"Nah sekarang siapa yang akan hancur?"_ seru Tsurugi sombong.

Si wasit dan tim astralnya semakin mencak-mencak. Kompak, mereka mengeluarkan...

**"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!"**

Dan Tsurugi pun melancarkan hisatsu Watdepak V2.

Keshin versus hissatsu kacangan.

Oke, ini enggak seimbang.

Sementara itu pihak wasit cs udah ngalan-ngalangin Tsurugi sama keshin mereka persis kaya lagi main galasin.

Aduh,_ please_ deh mas. Ini main sakka atau apaan, sih?

"Hayo lho, hayo lho, mau nyempil ke mana lewat kamu,"

Tsurugi menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Kalo dia nggak bisa menerobos pertahanan tim lawan yang sedemikian ketat itu, maka Ia harus...

"Pak, ada upil."

Mengalihkan perhatian lawan.

Tapi, Tsur, memangnya cuma trik begituan mempan?

"EEEEHHH?! APA? DI MANA? UDAH ILANG BELOM?!"

Eh, ternyata mempan. Banget malah. Amazing.

Mengikuti si wasit dengan kompak layaknya girlband kecentilan, seluruh anggota tim lawan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan si wasit; korek-korek hidung. Jijik banget emang.

_"Iuh,"_ Tsurugi berusaha menahan geli sambil berusaha sekuat daya dan karsa menggiring bola di kaki lawannya ke areal lawan tanpa ketahuan.

Ah, untung saja dia punya bakat menguntit yang selama ini sudah terasah (sebagai stalker uhuk-ahem sang gebetannya uhuk-ahem), makanya dia bisa melewati halang rintang ini dengan mudah.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Tsurugi menendang bola ke arah gawang yang tak dijaga, yang otomatis menghasilkan gol (yang agak tidak masuk akal).

"Ah, kita...ka...lah..."

Si wasit dan anggota timnya tumbang satu persatu. Perlahan, tubuh mereka menghilang.

"Akhirnya, ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami," kata si wasit dengan pandangan menerawang.

_'Kok aku jadi sebel ya dengernya,'_ batin Tsurugi.

"Dulu kami adalah tim yang terkuat. Tidak ada satu tim pun yang bisa mengalahkan kami. Lama-lama kami bosan. Kami bosan menang. Kami ingin kalah! Tapi, sesulit apapun kami melonggarkan pertahanan dan penyerangan, KAMI TETAP MENANG! Karena itu," cerita si wasit. Tsurugi malah jadi tambah sebel. Pasalnya, entah kenapa Tsurugi merasa si wasit tuh sebenernya lagi nyombong. Cih.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengalahkan kami. Sekarang kami bisa pergi dengan tenang. Terima kasih," kata wasit sebelum akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Wow," gumam Kariya.

"Ya, emang wow banget," sahut Tsurugi.

"Baru kali ini loh aku lihat tim yang berusaha mati-matian biar bisa kalah," sambung Kariya.

Pemilik rambut dengan aksen buntut yang uh-so-wow itu hanya menimpali omongan Kariya dengan anggukan. Kemudian ia teringat bahwa saat ini dirinya masih berada dalam acara 'kencan'nya dengan Kariya dan mereka berdua masih terjebak dalam rumah hantu _absurd_ ini.

"Nah, sekarang... kita harus ke mana lagi?"

Baru saja sang pujaan hati menyuarakan isi hatinya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh aneh memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan.

**GRAKGRAKGRAK.**

"...Ng?"

Tsurugi mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang agak keras terjatuh mengenai pipinya. Bongkahan yang memiliki diameter sebesar upil ini tidak salah lagi adalah...

"—Tidak mungkin! Ruangan ini akan runtuh?!"

Seketika itu pula, muncul bongkahan lain dengan ukuran yang lebih besar menjatuhi dirinya

"Gawat, kita harus segera keluar dari sini, ayo cepat..!" Tsurugi memegang tangan Kariya dan menariknya berlari bersama.

"Hoi," terdengar suara yang familiar. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tsurugi untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah suara Hakuryuu. "Aku tau jalan keluar dari rumah hantu ini," katanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, duo KyouMasa ini lari mengikuti Hakuryuu. Lari, lari, lari, tendang dan berlari. Dengan tendangan halilintar dia ce—eh, bukan. Pokoknya, mereka lari!

"Hosh ... hosh ... Tsuru ... gi ... kun ... aku ... ca ... pek ..." lirih Kariya yang langkahnya nyaris keseret-seret.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap si kuncup Hakuryuu.

_'..Perasaan aku ngomongnya ke Tsurugi-kun deh ...'_ batin bocah pirus itu.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng, Ncup," celetuk Tsurugi di tengah-tengah pelarian mereka, "kamu ngilang ke mana sih pas barusan kami tanding sakka..?"

"Oh, itu. Tadi aku _video call_ dulu sama Shuu," jawab Hakuryuu enteng.

"Kamu masih bisa video call di saat keadaan temanmu kaya gini? Wah, kamu pengertian banget," sarkas Tsurugi. Hakuryuu pura-pura budeg.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat berlari, mereka pun sampai di luar, menghirup udara Inazuma Wonderland.

"Wah, ga umum banget nih rumah hantunya," keluh Kariya sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Yah, pokoknya sekarang kita udah keluar, deh," kata Tsurugi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok Hakuryuu bisa tiba-tiba di sini, sih?" tanya Kariya.

Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi pun bingung mau jawab apa, dong.

"Udah gitu kayanya dia tau banget sama keadaan kita, lagi," kata Kariya lagi.

Hayoloh Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, kalian mau jawab apa?

"Err, itu... nganu—"

_"—Gini-gini si Ncup ini nyokapnya esper, lho?"_

Kariya ngedipin matanya sekali. "Hah? Masa?"

"Suer, kalo ga percaya sini aku buktiin." Tsurugi berdehem sejenak untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. "Ncup, coba kamu tebak..." Ia memutar bola matanya untuk menerka-nerka sekiranya pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada Hakuryuu,_ "...hari ini gue pake daleman warna apa."_

Oh, sial. Kenapa malah pertanyaan nista macam itu yang bocor dari mulutnya. Dasar mulut bodoh, kenapa sih dia tidak bisa menyaring apa-apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, hah?

Sontak, wajah kece Hakuryuu pun tampak blenek sesaat. Jijik banget sih nih orang, bawa-bawa soal daleman segala ke muka umum. Mana pas banget di depan gebetannya pula. Haduh, dasar Ntut dodol...!

_"Warna pink."_ Jawab Hakuryuu asbun. Ia sendiri kaget, padahal di tadi ia ingin berkata "Warna merah!", akan tetapi entah kenapa yang lolos dari bibirnya malah kalimat itu. Aduh, kenapa mulutnya jadi sama-sama bodoh kaya mulutnya si Tsurugi, sih...?

"..Eh." Tsurugi mangap dengan suara kecil yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Hakuryuu.

"Lu kenapa, Ntut?" Tanya Hakuryuu kemudian.

Setelah itu Tsurugi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

(Flashback)

_"Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, lucky item zodiak *piiiiip* hari ini adalah sempak berwarna pink."_

(End of flashback)

"...Ntut?"

_"Mampusguemampusguemampusgue."_ Kumur-kumur Tsurugi dalam hati.

Sekarang, Tsurugi bagaikan berada di antara dua mulut buaya. Jika ia bisa lolos dari satu mulut, maka ia akan diterkam oleh mulut yang lainnya.

Sebab jika ia membenarkan jawaban Hakuryuu tadi, _image_nya bakal ancur total di hadapan sang gebetan. Namun jika dia menyangkalnya, maka dirinya bakal dikira pembohong (walau sebetulnya memang iya, sih, kalau tadi dirinya itu berbohong).

Tsurugi (kembali) mendadak dilema.

Apa yang harus ia jawab...?

.

.

(Bersambung...)

* * *

A/N Perwakilan Author:

Maaf updatenya lambret, wkwk!

Well, pokoknya tetap ditunggu kontribusinya dalam berbagai bentuk, entah itu ide/masukan/saran, atau yang lainnya.

Akhir kata..

.

.

**Thank you very much for the read, review, like, favourite, follow, click, browse, view, hits, etc, guys! All of you are THE BEST! KECE BADAI!**


End file.
